Bet You Didn't Know
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So everyone knows that Igneel found and raised Natsu for seven years before leaving him, but does everyone know that during those seven years Igneel found another child? Realizing that she was alone and abandoned Igneel decided to take her home with him as Natsu's... why don't you read and find out? Bet you didn't know a lot of things before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, here is my newest story I have created that I've been promising you guys for a while. This is a story no one has ever heard of before, I think because I've never seen a Fairy Tail fanfiction like this. I'm sure you all will love this.**

**I'm going to go along in this fanfiction with a different approach, since this story is called Bet You Didn't Know, before each chapter I'm going to tell you a little unless, fun and probably stupid fact. Review and tell me if you knew the fact so I can keep score and at the last chapter of this fanfiction whoever knew the most facts will win the Knowing The Most Useless Facts Award from me. Note, I get all my facts from the internet so if wrong, blame the internet not me.**

**Please don't lie, if you honestly didn't know the fact don't review and say that you did or else I'll have Igneel and all the ghost Pokémon eat away at your conscious.**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that the longest one-syllable word in the English language is "screeched."**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Little Ones

.

At this very moment in the country of Fiore, young Natsu Dragneel was seven years, twelve weeks, five days and two minutes old while he sat in the middle of nowhere on a tree stump. To be more precise, rather than sitting in the middle of nowhere he was sitting in a forest far away from civilization for miles around in any given direction. His father preferred it that way, away from the humans that swarmed this planet they called Earthland.

Young Natsu Dragneel stared up into the sky and watch a cloud pass by him. His feet started swinging around, kicking the stump he sat on, as he watched the cloud drift farther and farther away.

"Huh," young Natsu sighed cocking his head to the side as if something had just dawned on him.

...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" He yelled, his hands rubbing in his hair making it a spikey mess.

Natsu Dragneel jumped off the stump and stomped over to the nearest tree, lifting his foot up he kick it several times over and over as he released his frustration and anger.

"What," a kick, "the hell," another kick, "was Father," kick, kick, "thinking leaving me alone!" Natsu yelled with a final kick.

The tree came tumbling down, its sound echoing through the woods making the forest creatures fly and run away. Natsu frowned knowing his father would punish him for kicking down and wasting a perfectly healthy tree. As Natsu walked over and sat on the now fallen tree, he assumed that it had a few more good years in it before it would have died on its own... or fallen due to his training.

"What is he doing?! Catching us a whole farm?!" Natsu yelled getting frustrated again.

He ran over to the nearest tree yelling, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Natsu smirked and rubbed his nose as he saw the tree fall... and burst into flames.

"AHHHH! OH NOOOOO!" Natsu yelled as he ran around the burning tree.

His father was definitely going to get mad now that he was burning down their home!

"Gotta put it out! Gotta put it out!" He yelled running around the burning tree.

Natsu stopped running and placed his fist on an open hand.

"I got it," he said blinking.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled adding fire to the flames.

He watched with a grand smile as the small fire on the fallen tree... turned five times worse!

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Natsu yelled running around the tree again.

"Gotta put it out! Gotta put it out!" He repeated.

A great gust of wind blew past him, trees started shaking violently then the ground itself shook afterwards. Natsu sighed out in relief, glad to see the fire had been put out by the gust of wind, and smiled as he turned around only to face a huge fire-breathing dragon behind him.

"Father! What took you so long?! I was bored and hungry!" Natsu complained stomping his foot on the burnt tree.

Natsu's fire-breathing dragon of a father Igneel was seven hundred and fifty-nine years, forty weeks, two days and five minutes old when he slowly shook his head at his son. The old dragon folded up his wings and laid down on all fours, waiting for his immature son to finish his temper tantrum before answering his question. He fell asleep three minutes later and was woken up four minutes after his short nap due to his son gnawing on one of his talons.

"Dragon meat doesn't taste very good." Igneel chuckled at his son.

"It's tough because it's not cooked, can I cook you Father?" Natsu asked.

Igneel roared in laughter, his roar reaching out to the far ends of the forest. Birds all alike rose up into the sky and flew off in fear due to his roar. Natsu watched as the birds flied and roared himself, waiting to see if any birds would fly away... none of them did. Natsu didn't spent any time sulking on it and turned towards his father.

"Where did you go Father? And why didn't you bring any meat back?"

Igneel chuckled and bent his head down, "I brought something better than meat back my son."

Natsu thought about it, what was better than meat?

"A ton of meat?!" Natsu cheered.

Figuring that his son would never guess it in a million years, he picked him up with his claw and brought him on his back.

"Whoooaa, warn me next time!" Natsu warned struggling around.

Igneel dropped Natsu on his back and turned his head around to watch the scene that was about to unfold. Natsu landed flat on his butt with a thump. He quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off, turning around immediately after to glare at his father while stomping his foot on his scaly back.

"What the hell Igneel? I see no meat here!" He yelled jumping up and down.

"Natsu, I'd like you to meet the newest edition to our family." Igneel said.

Natsu paused and stood completely still for a second, "newest? Edition?" He repeated having no idea what those words meant.

"She's been standing there all this time and you haven't noticed at all yet. Such an idiotic son I have." Igneel sighed to himself.

Natsu resented that but quickly turned around to find the 'newest edition' to their 'family'. He didn't spot anyone on his father's back though and wondered if he was lying to him or not?

"Listen son." Igneel said lowly.

Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings. There! He heard it around him somewhere. Something, or someone, breathing really fast, too fast for any animal. If it wasn't an animal though then what was it?

"I know your there! Come out and face the all-powerful Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu yelled out, breathing fire as he did so.

Igneel placed a talon on top of Natsu's head and pushed down, rubbing his head hard.

"That is not how you welcome a new family member." Igneel warned.

"OOOOOOWWW!"

A giggle. Natsu's eyes widened, did his ears just deceive him? He felt a push on his back, moving him forward.

"Go on." Igneel told him.

Natsu started walking forward, warily at first as he checked his father's back for any sign of life. That's when he saw it, a flicker of red behind one of the wings.

"Come out you! Reveal yourself!"

A whimper. Natsu's eyes scrunched together, he didn't like the way it sounded. Too weak for his taste Natsu thought then ran over to the wing. He was tired of waiting for the person to reveal themselves, he decided to face it head on! There hiding behind his father's wing, sitting down on her butt from the sudden shock of Natsu running up to her, was, was... Natsu wasn't sure what it was.

"It's alright to come out now daughter, don't mind this idiot. You'll get used to his obnoxiousness soon." Igneel said.

"Hey! I'm not obno- obnox! Whatever you said!" Natsu yelled out fire.

"You don't even what that word means son," Igneel sighed.

"It still wasn't good!"

"Um, is he going to be living with us?" The little girl asked pointing a finger at the boy on fire.

"Alright, enough of this. You guys are annoying me stomping on my back, Natsu. Up you go!" Igneel said picking up his two kids off his back.

He placed the two of them on the ground in front him and continued to watch the scene unfold, giving his old dragon back a rest.

"Natsu, meet the newest edition to our family. This is Lucy Heartfilia." Igneel introduced.

Lucy Heartfilia was six years, twenty-nine weeks, six days and fifty-nine minutes old when Igneel had picked her up from the nearest town. She was alone, abandoned, scared and exactly the thing Igneel was looking for when he went into town.

"Lucy? That's a weird name." Natsu laughed.

Little Lucy frowned and pounced on the boy, reaching for his salmon hair and tugging on it as hard as she could when she grabbed it.

"Shut up! Your name is weird!" Lucy complained.

"Ah! That hurts! And no it's not, you don't even know my name!" Natsu said turning the tables around.

He rolled over and was now hovering over Lucy, her hands were still in his hair though.

"It's Natsu!" She yelled.

Natsu paused making Lucy pause wondering why he paused.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"The dragon just said it idiot!" Lucy laughed.

The two of them started fighting again, rolling around in the dirt and grass trying to get the upper hand on one another. Igneel finally had enough of their bickering and placed a claw between the two of them to stop it.

"Enough! You two need to play nice since we'll be together with each other for a long, long time." Igneel said.

"Igneel? What is this thing? It's not a dragon like us!" Natsu asked his father, pointing at the little girl picking herself off from the floor.

"She is a girl, and is now a dragon like us."

Natsu's nose scrunched up, "a girl?"

"Yes, like we're both boys, Lucy here is a girl."

Natsu's eyes scanned over this 'girl' that was supposedly a dragon now. She was much shorter than him, automatically making her weaker. She didn't seem strong in the least and with the colors she was wearing, an orange shirt with a red bow around the collar and a red skirt, Natsu thought she'd be a pretty lousily dragon.

"Why is she here? She seems weak Father!" Natsu complained.

Lucy glared and reached over for Natsu, she would have reached him too if it wasn't for Igneel's claw still between them.

"Natsu, though Lucy may be weak she is part of this family now and family means that we watch out for each other. Lucy is my daughter now meaning that she's your teacher." Igneel said.

Natsu sat down staring at his feet before looking over at Lucy. It was then he noticed, though her eyes held a glare, it seemed like she was on the verge of crying. Natsu hopped onto his father's claw and reached out a hand towards his new... teaaa-cher.

"Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. You're not weak and even if you are, I'm strong enough to protect both of us. Welcome to our dragon family." Natsu said.

Lucy stared at his hand in disbelief before smiling up at the weird boy and shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, sorry about hurting you before." Lucy said shyly, her free hand clutching her skirt.

Natsu's head turned to the side as he looked up at Igneel. "Father, why is her name Hear- He- not Dragneel? She's our family right?" He asked.

Igneel blinked before grinning, "right you are son. From now on Lucy you are Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy didn't know if she should be happy or sad about that, so instead of deciding she just smiled and said-

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, many good reviews on my first chapter. Thank you. No one knew my useless fact so the scores are still at 0 for everyone. Hopefully as the story progresses you'll know one of them. I'm back from my vacation and decided to update this story first, since the chapters are so short. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that if you yelled for eight years, seven months and six days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Father, Teacher & Student

.

Little Lucy Hear-Dragneel was sitting on a round boulder, watching her new family members breathe fire at each other. She stared in both fascination and fear as her new father and student were both engulfed by flames. Natsu was the first one to scream out and jump back from the sudden force of his father's flames.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled jumping from her boulder and running towards the boy.

She bent down near his falling figure, holding her hands inches away from him, afraid to touch the boy on fire. Natsu's head felt like it was spinning round and round. He groaned as he stared at... two Lucy's? Natsu shook his head and saw one Lucy now, he sighed in relief then pushed her out the way.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled falling to her butt as Natsu leaned up.

"Father! What is she doing here?! Lucy doesn't train, she doesn't breathe fire! She can't fly and she just sits there watching us the whole time!" Natsu complained stomping his feet.

Lucy dusted herself off and glared at her student, realizing that he stomped his feet a lot. Igneel sighed and rubbed his head before stabbing Natsu's chest, lightly, with his talon.

"I already explained it to you Natsu. Lucy here is going to be your new teacher and nurse, her only job is to teach you things and patch you up since we both do a lazy job at that." Igneel said.

"But aren't you my teaaacher?! Aren't you teaching me how to fight?! I don't need another teaaacher or a nuuurse!" Natsu yelled.

"Listen Natsu, there are some things this old dragon doesn't know and that's why I brought Lucy here. So she can teach you the human side of things while I'll teach you the dragons. That and... You see these claws?" Igneel asked holding up his claws.

Natsu nodded staring at them; they were more than twice his size and could easily kill him with one swoop.

"And you see your small self?" Igneel asked.

Natsu looked at himself and nodded again.

"Now these claws can't wrap a bandage around that tiny little head of you, but hers can so that's why we need Lucy. Twice a week Lucy will be teaching you how to write, spell, manners, yadda, yadda, yadda, and for the rest of the week I'll be teaching you how to fight. Just think of it as this way, if Lucy's here to patch you up then the faster you can heal up and the faster we can fight again!" Igneel said aiming for his son's stupidness.

Natsu nodded before looking over to Lucy.

"Patch me up right now Lucy so Igneel and I can fight again!" Natsu ordered.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "no!" She answered him.

"What?! Igneel do something!" Natsu said.

Igneel just crossed his claws as well, "she's your teacher Natsu. If she doesn't think your worthy enough to be her student then there's nothing I can do about that."

"Yeah! And I won't do a single thing for you Natsu unless you say please!" Lucy smirked.

Natsu started growling.

"Consider this your first lesson Natsu." Igneel chuckled as he watched his children bicker.

"No! No, no, no, no! Dragon's don't say please! They take what they want!" Natsu yelled.

Little Lucy walked over to Igneel and placed her tiny palm on his scales.

"Can you say please Igneel?" She asked.

Igneel frowned, if he was able due to the largeness of his teeth. His tail started swishing back and forth behind him and he stared down at Lucy.

"Daughter, my name is not Igneel to you," he said.

Lucy cocked her head to the side and thought, "is it Father then? But you are not my Father so I thought I had to call you by your real name." She responded.

"The day I took you under my wing was the day I became your Father, do you understand that?"

Natsu watched as his father and his teacher discussed with each other, all the while blood trickled down his forehead to his cheeks and soon his neck.

"Alright then Fathe-"

"Wrong again Little Lucy."

Lucy pouted, she did not like being wrong. "Then what do I call you?" She asked.

"Papa."

Lucy giggled, "alright Papa! Can you please say please?"

"Please from now on refer to me as Papa my little daughter," he said.

Then the two of them turned towards Natsu, who was watching them closely. When he heard the please that escaped the dragon's mouth, Natsu smiled and started cheering! If Father could say it, then it mustn't have been a hard thing to say!

"Please! Please, please, please!" Natsu cheered.

And this was why Natsu needed a teacher Igneel thought. He probably didn't even know the word please meant since Igneel never normally used it in front of him or probably wasn't even sure if it was a good thing or bad. Lucy giggled and ran towards her boulder to pick up the pink medical backpack near it. She ran back to Natsu and opened it up, taking out some bandages and wrapping around her student's head.

Natsu stood completely still and watched his new teacher and fellow dragon, Lucy, wrapped this white soft thing, almost like cotton, around his forehead. With amazement, he yelled "WOW!" when she was done. The bleeding on his head had stopped and now he was ready to go and fight again! Natsu jumped up and ran towards Igneel, his fists flaming... that is until a certain blonde dragon stepped on the edge of his scarf making him fall back.

"Ow! What the? Get off my scarf now!" Natsu yelled.

"I heal you and I don't even get as much as a thank you! You are such a rude little boy Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy yelled.

"Boy? Little?! I am the all-powerful dragon Natsu Dragneel and don't you forget that missy!"

"Missy?!"

"Now, now you two." Igneel said.

"And don't you start Papa! It's your fault he's like this, didn't you teach him any manners?!" Lucy yelled.

Igneel flinched, not liking getting corrected by a girl who was more than hundred times younger than him. He was the guardian in this family, he was supposed to be the one correcting, not the other way around.

"That's what I have you for daughter, to teach him for me. Natsu you must obey Lucy's teachings." Igneel said sternly.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Igneel roared out flames.

That didn't faze Natsu but it did scare the socks off of Lucy. She cried out and fell on her butt, whimpering as she started crawling away. Natsu, seeing this, cocked his head over to the side. What was wrong with her? He thought. This was their father, he'd never to anything to hurt them. Why was she acting so scared like this? Igneel pushed Natsu forward, towards Lucy, and nodded at her.

"Uh, here." Natsu said holding out a hand to Lucy.

Lucy blinked up behind her tears and grabbed it.

"Thank you," she said while Natsu pulled her up.

"Thank you?" He repeated.

Lucy nodded, "when someone does something for you, you're supposed to say thank you after to show your gratitude. You helped me up so I was just showing you my gratitude for it."

Natsu's eyes widened with realization, he nodded.

"I see, I guess I can thank you then for patching me up." Natsu said kicking a pebble at his feet.

"You're welcome."

Natsu blinked and looked up at Lucy.

"It's the polite way to respond to a thanks."

"Oh, is there anything else someone has to say to you're welcome?"

Lucy thought it over, "nope. It pretty much ends there."

"Good, I was starting to get confused."

Igneel watched how his kids interacted with a smile on his face.

"Good lesson daughter, now remember her words son and let's continue our lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! Here is the newest chapter of Bet You Didn't Know, I'm happy so many of you people like it! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**News! I got some news! Someone seems to have known my useless fun fact last chapter, a round of applause for Tawny! He/She is the first one to know so lets see the score.**

**Tawny - 1**

**There are still more chapters ahead so don't despair.**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know a crocodile cannot stick its tongue out.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Table Manners

.

The sun was starting to set over the Dragneel's huge clearing in the forest only meaning one thing, it was time for dinner.

"IGNEEL! I'M HUNGRY! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Natsu chanted as he jumped up and down.

"ENOUGH! I'm going already, how does fish sound for tonight?" Igneel asked.

"FIIIISH! FISH! FISH! FISH!" Natsu chanted.

All the while Lucy stood there and watched Natsu, staring blankly at him. Before living with the Dragneel's, never in her life had she seen a child act like this. It was kind of... oh what's the wrong? Lucy pondered.

"Well come on then kids, let's go catch our dinner." Igneel said standing up on his hind legs.

"Yes! Food! Fish! Food! Fish! Fo-... Lucy? Aren't you coming?" Natsu paused his chants when he saw his teacher just standing there.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth shut and scrunched her face together, trying real hard to remember the words.

"Is there something wrong daughter?" Igneel asked leaning back down towards her.

Lucy blinked then pointed at Natsu, finally remembering the words.

"You're annoying." She said in a cute, delightful tone.

Igneel fell over in laughs while Natsu turned red from head to toe.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He yelled out in fire.

Lucy flinched away from him and ran over towards Igneel, hiding behind one of his legs. Igneel wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and stood back up.

"She's got you there son, let's go now." Igneel said picking up his daughter first.

"Father! She just called me annoying! Do something!" Natsu squirmed as Igneel picked him up next by the back of his shirt.

"What about dinner then?" Igneel asked.

Natsu thought about it...

"Food first, let's fly!" He cheered.

Igneel chuckled to himself as he stretched out his wings and flew into the sky. It was a short flight, there was a lake not too far away from their den that was the perfect fishing spot. It would only take ten minutes to walk to on foot, five in Natsu's case. Lucy clung onto Igneel's talon with her dear life, afraid of falling to her death, whereas Natsu held his hands high into the air.

"WHOOOO! I'M FLYING!" He laughed.

Spotting the lake near, Igneel started to descend closer to the ground. He flew past in, dropping off his son and daughter on the land near the lake, then started gaining altitude again.

"Papa?! Papa! Where is he going?!" Lucy cried.

She didn't like being in the scary forest alone with only her student to protect her. Not only was he annoying, he was an idiot too. Sure, Lucy was brought here to make him not be an idiot anymore, but they haven't even had one lesson yet! Lucy started to get nervous being all alone in the big forest with only Natsu and shifted her gaze all around her. Meanwhile Natsu hovered over the edge of the lake, dipping his head underwater to see if he could spot his dinner for tonight.

_"Papa, Paaapaa!"_

The words were disordered underwater but Natsu could make them out clear enough. He leaned back up and took a deep inhale of oxygen, shaking his head side to side to dry himself off.

"What is it Lucy?! All you to is whine!" Natsu started yelling.

But when he turned around, he immediately regretted it. Lucy sat on her knees, her hands under her eyes as she tried to wipe away the ongoing tears she shed. Natsu froze and blushed lightly as he watched her cry. Not knowing what else to do, and maybe feeling bad but for yelling at her but wouldn't admit it, he stared at the ground and kicked a rock.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled underneath his breath.

He tried to act like he didn't care, but he did.

"Papa, left, and we're, all, alooooone!" Lucy cried.

She sniffed before letting out a loud wail.

"I'm scaaaaaared!"

Bad feelings aside, Natsu's eye twitched as he walked over and started tugging his teacher's cheeks, hard.

"Ow! Twat twuuurts!"

"You're a Dragneel now meaning your part dragon! And dragons don't get scared!" Natsu roared at her.

Lucy sniffed, "twut twime twot twa twagon, twim twa twirl."

"What?" Natsu asked.

Was she speaking to him in some secret language or something? Well two could play at that game! Lucy shook her head and slapped Natsu's hands away. She started rubbing her sore cheeks as she said, "but I'm not a dragon, I'm a girl."

Natsu saw red.

"Girl! Smirl! You're a dragon so be proud! Say it with me!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy was no longer crying, instead she was looking stupidly at Natsu.

"Huh?"

Natsu sighed and walked over to the edge of the lake. He turned around and lit on fire, holding his hands on his hips as he said proudly-

"I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD!"

Just then Igneel spotted his prey and dove down, launching himself deep underwater in the lake creating a wave that splashed all over Natsu. Lucy screeched at first and ran away to avoid getting wet, then when she turned back and saw a soaked to the bone Natsu she laughed. Natsu growled and tried to relight himself on fire.

"DAMN YOU IGNEEL!" He roared but Igneel could not hear him.

"You're wet." Lucy stated.

Natsu forgot his issue at hand and turned back to Lucy's. He walked over to her, shaking his left foot to get the water out his sandal, and bent down in front of her.

"You are no longer allowed to get scared alright? Now say it." Natsu lectured.

And this was the first time of many to come that Natsu Dragneel taught his teacher Lucy Dragneel something. Lucy took in a deep breath and puffed out her chest; she raised her chin as she screamed into Natsu's face.

"I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD!"

Natsu grinned, "louder! So the whole forest knows it!"

"I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD!"

Natsu started laughing and he soon joined her. Their chants weren't heard by the whole forest, but it was heard by most of it.

"I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD! I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD! I'M A DRAGON AND I'M PROUD!"

The two of them collapsed on the grass exhausted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Are you still scared?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hummed a no.

"I'm going to become a dragon who's scared of nothing!" She cheered holding up her right hand.

Natsu smirked, "and by the time that happens I'll be the most powerfulest and smartest dragon in the world!"

"Really? The powerfulest?" Lucy asked leaning over towards him, completely ignoring that 'powerfulest' wasn't a real word.

"Of course," Natsu flashed a smile, "Igneel won't stand a chance against me when I'm older."

"Wow... Natsu? Would you protect me when you become the most powerful...est?"

Natsu frowned as he started thinking about it. He has already told her that he'd protect her, but when their older? Shouldn't she get stronger with them? Did Natsu even want Lucy to get stronger?... What if?! What if she got stronger than him?! She was already smarter, she just needed to become stronger. Natsu shook away his thoughts and sighed.

"Of course, we're family. Dragons protect their family." Natsu decided.

Lucy giggled, "then I have nothing to fear with you here."

Natsu stared over at Lucy and blushed again when he saw the smile she was giving him. It made warm fireflies zoom inside his stomach, maybe eating those bugs weren't such a good thing Natsu thought patting his belly. A great splash interrupted their moment as Igneel came waltzing out of the lake with a large fish in his jaws. He spat it out then smirked at his kids, "dinner is served."

"Wow..." Little Lucy muttered through her lips as she stared at the size of the fish.

It was huge enough to eat her and Natsu whole in one bite, then again her Papa was large enough to do that too AND the big fish with them. Natsu couldn't stop himself from drooling, he jumped up in the air and ran around the fish, just waiting to eat it.

"Come on! Hurry up! I'm hungry! Food! Food! Food!" Natsu chanted.

Igneel chuckled and flicked his son backwards, he broke his fall on several trees but got back up as if it hadn't happened. Maybe Lucy was wrong, maybe Natsu was strong enough to protect her from the forest. Maybe he was so strong that the forest needed protecting instead of her?

"One grilled fish, coming right up." Igneel chuckled as he started breathing fire on the fish.

Seconds later it was cooked till tan perfection with nice, smoky steam rising up from the fish. Igneel smiled at a job well done, any time he doesn't burn dinner was a job well done, and laid down to watch his kids eat first. Lucy stood back up and dusted her skirt off while Natsu cheered and jumped towards the fish, mouth wide open.

"Hold it!" Little Lucy screamed.

Natsu was so mesmerized by his dinner that he didn't hear her, but a certain Dragon did. Igneel outstretched his claw and caught his son in the air, inches away from his dinner. Natsu tried to lean his head out to at least take a bite out of it, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. Igneel pulled him back and held him still.

"What did you do that for?! I was just about to eat!" Yelled Natsu.

"Seems your teacher has a lesson to teach you." Igneel said turning him towards her.

And true to his words, Lucy had her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips.

"Now is that anyway to eat?!" Lucy lectured waving a finger at Natsu.

Igneel lowered Natsu towards the ground but kept a talon on him just in case he tried to make a run for it.

"What!? I'm hungry! This is how Igneel and I always eat!" Natsu yelled.

"Like animals?! Bad Papa!" Lucy scolded.

"Don't bring me into this son, just listen to her so we can eat." Igneel mumbled in his ear.

"But we are animals!" Natsu complained to Igneel.

Lucy completely ignored that and continued, "we're supposed to wash our hands first before eating," she said walking over to the edge of the lake.

She kneeled down near it and dunk her hands into the water, washing them. Once done she lifted them out of the water and flicked her hands dry.

"You can't eat dinner unless you wash your hands first." Lucy said showing him her now clean hands.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu whined.

"Hey, she's your teacher. That's the whole reason she's here Natsu, so you can learn human traits and not just dragons. Now if you don't listen I'm sure Lucy and I will be able to finish this all on our own." Igneel said.

Natsu growled obnoxiously then turned around for the lake. Igneel let him go and Natsu raced towards it, dunking his hands in as well and scrubbing them real fast.

"Okay, clean! Food!" Natsu yelled racing for the fish again.

"Wait!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled when Igneel caught him.

"You can't just jump on the fish Natsu and eat ANYWHERE, that's bad table manners." Lucy told him.

"WE AREN'T SITTING AT A TABLE!"

Lucy wavered, "... still. You have to serve yourself first." She said.

"How?! It's a giant fish!" Natsu waved his hands for emphasis.

"Someone once said where there's a will, there's a way. Papa, if you would please cut the fish with your claws." Lucy suggested.

Igneel blinked, he was with Natsu on the table manners part since they were eating in the forest, but with her suggestion... not even he thought of that and he was old enough to be her great, great, great, great, grandfather dragon.

"Certainly daughter." Igneel said outstretching his talons.

He slashed the fish up into pieces, a little larger than human size portions.

"Okay, okay, eat now?" Natsu asked.

"In a minute." Lucy said walking over to the fish.

She picked out a piece bigger than herself and tried to drag it back to her standing spot... with little results. Igneel chuckled while Natsu drooled and gave the poor girl a claw. He lifted it up with ease, "where do it want it little one?"

"Thanks Papa, place it over here and cut it in half again." Lucy said sitting down.

Igneel did as told and cut the fish piece into two, placing the smaller piece in front of her and the larger piece beside her.

"Now place Natsu in front of the fish."

"Sure, stay Natsu. Don't eat until she says so." Igneel said placing him down where she instructed.

Natsu frowned as he looked at the small piece in front of him.

"THIS IS ALL I GET?!" He complained.

"For now, and when you finish you ask Papa for more." Lucy nodded.

"That's stupid! Why can't I get a whole bunch?!"

"Because it's bad table manners, you get served and once your done you can serve yourself more and once that's done you do it again and again and again until you're full."

"That's a stupid idea!"

"You're stupid!"

"What did you say?!"

Natsu and Lucy started glaring at each other, but both of them forgot about their argument when their stomach's started rumbling.

"Well, whatever, can I eat now?" Natsu almost begged.

"You need to give thanks first and then you can eat Natsu." Lucy said.

She placed her hands together and clapped, "thank you for this meal."

She glanced at Natsu and glared, waiting for him to do it also. Natsu growled and slammed his fists together.

"Thankyouforthismeal."

Natsu lifted up his fish and shoved it all in his mouth. Lucy stared in awe as he began to devour the piece bigger than him in seconds. She realized it would be better to work on his eating habits another day, seeing as she got him to do so much as it is.

"More Father!"

"SAY PLEASE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"PAPA!"

"Natsu..."

"FINE PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO EAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hey everyone, man am I beat. So much in going in my life right now and I just find myself emotionally drained. To tell you the truth I don't feel like updating this story but it has been days so I'm forcing myself to. Literally, I'm making myself to this. I don't know where it all went wrong, I still love Fairy Tail and fanfictions but I find myself wanting to date a break from updating and focus on my real life. I have so many stories out now though so I don't want to put them on pause and just leave then unfinished for 'blank' amount of time. I have some thinking to do.**

**Other news, thanks for my reviews everyone. This is turning into a cute little story and I'm sure everyone is enjoying it very much. Seems last chapter some more people knew the fact so that's good.**

**Scores!**

******Tawny - 1**

******Kyria Tsukiyo - 1**

******IReadThisFanfic - 1**

**Today's useless fact people will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Dragon's Laugh

.

It was nighttime when one Natsu Dragneel, seven years, twelve weeks, five days and seventy-two minutes old, woke up under his Father's wing due to something... whimpering. He tried to ignore it at first, to drown it out with his Father's snores... but it was just there. In the back of his head, that small little whimpering that sounded like a kicked puppy.

No matter how much Natsu moved, or how he covered his ears and growled, the whimpering wouldn't stop. After about ten minutes into trying to forget the noise, Natsu rose up from beneath his Father's wing and saw red. He stomped around his Father's back as he tried to find the source of the whimpers. Normally, Natsu just would have screamed be quiet, but remembering how last time he did it Igneel had woken up and knocked him out... Natsu thought it would be better to just find what was making the noise... and kill it.

Natsu jumped off his Father's back and landed on his feet, the shock echoed through his legs but quickly left so he continued his quest. It wasn't hard finding the whimpering voice, the moment Natsu jumped down it became louder. He discovered it was no where around Igneel's sleeping body so he decided to head into the forest. The whimpering only became more quieter so he went back into the clearing. This game of hide and seek was starting to annoy young Natsu Dragneel.

Sure he liked the game, only because when he played against Igneel it was so easy to spot him and when Igneel played against him he could fly making it easy to spot his salmon locks of hair, but for right now Natsu started growling and mumbling under his breath as he started looking around his home. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to locate at least the direction from where the noise was coming from.

And then he heard it, towards the right side of him. Natsu grinned and started running over there, he saw a flash of blonde and orange out the corner of his eye when he ran past a boulder. It took him a second to stop and look behind his shoulder in wonder of what that blonde and orange thing could be.

"Lucy?" Natsu yawned walking towards her.

Little Lucy sat behind the boulder, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and burying her face in them as if to muffle her cries. When she had heard her name Lucy had instantly froze, she tried her best to wipe her tears away and be as silent as a mouse.

"Lucy, what are you doing over here?" Natsu yawned again finally reaching her.

And here he thought that an animal was making the noise and that he was about to have a midnight snack. Lucy stayed as solid as stone, barely moving in front of her student in hope that he wouldn't see her and just leave.

"Were you the one making all that noise? Well keep it down! I'm trying to sleep over there!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy flinched and nodded her head once, Natsu saw it and smiled satisfactory to himself. He walked past Lucy and the boulder back towards his Father to get some well needed rest. Not wanting to have to climb onto his Father's back again, Natsu decided to make his bed underneath one of his claws for warmth instead. Lying down on the cool grass, young Natsu Dragneel closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

...

...

...

There was a sound of an owl echoing through the forest and Natsu shot his eyes wide open. He moved from his sleeping spot, walked back towards Lucy and just stared down at her.

"What are you doing over here?" He asked as if what she was doing was stupid.

Lucy didn't say a thing.

"Hello? I'm taking to you... answer me!"

"I'm keeping quiet so just leave me alone." She cried.

Natsu Dragneel scowled. He looked back over at his Father then back towards his teacher. She was a human right? Humans were fragile creatures and upon further observation Natsu noticed she was shivering. He sighed and sat his butt down next to Lucy, cuddling up with her and placing his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy cried falling down.

Since Natsu was leaning on Lucy, he fell down with her and landed on top of her.

"Aren't you cold over here by yourself?" Natsu asked.

It was then in the moonlight did he see the sparkling diamonds run down her face. Lucy quickly rolled over to get the dragon slayer in training off of her and wiped her tears away.

"You're crying." Natsu stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so?" Lucy sniffed.

"Dragons don't cry." He told her.

"Then what do Dragons do when there sad?" Lucy asked.

So she was sad Natsu thought then crossed his legs. He tried thinking of what dragons did when they were sad, hmmm.

"They laugh, like this! Dereshishishishi." Natsu laughed.

Lucy looked up at him and started giggling, "that's a weird laugh."

"It's a dragons laugh, to get rid of all the sadness so you're left with smiles." Natsu smiled.

Lucy sniffed and wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Derehahahaha," she laughed.

"Wrong, here smile." Natsu said.

He brought his hands over to the corners of Lucy's mouth and raised them high up.

"Dereshishishishi." Natsu laughed.

"Dereshishishishi." Lucy laughed with him.

"There you go, yaaaawwn, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now?" Natsu asked now that he was finished with his lesson.

Lucy nodded and crawled back to her boulder while Natsu stood and just watched her.

"Why are you sleeping over there? Isn't it cold?" He asked.

"Where else can I sleep?"

Natsu shook his head, this teacher of his was getting annoying and seemed very dumb. Heck, maybe Natsu should be her teaaa-cher. Natsu smiled at that thought as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Underneath our Father's warmth of course, come on." Natsu tugged.

"But, but, what if he eats us while we're sleeping?" Lucy whimpered.

"Our Father wouldn't do that, besides! I've sleep with him loads of times! One time even in his mouth and he didn't eat me!"

Lucy giggled behind her hand and let Natsu drag her to their Father's sleeping figure. He lifted up his claw and motioned for Lucy to crawl under it's protection, which she did. Natsu dropped the claw and crawled under it too, lying right beside Lucy and cuddling next to her. He had to give it to his teacher, she was soft. At the same time Lucy thought that her student was very warm and laid her head next to his.

"Isn't this better than lying on that rock?" Natsu asked.

"Dereshishishi, yup." Lucy laughed.

Natsu opened her eyes and stared at Lucy, she had her eyes closed but there was a small smile on her sleeping face. Natsu blushed lightly then averted his gaze to their Father's sleeping face. He had his mouth wide open as snores erupted from it.

"Lu-cy, why were you crying?" Natsu asked watching his Father snore.

He felt her stiffen up next to him and looked back down, Lucy had her face hidden from him.

"I... I was missing my Mommy and Daddy." She mumbled on the ground.

Natsu frowned, "but Igneel's our Father. How could you miss him when he was right here?"

Lucy shook her head and sighed, she looked back up at Natsu and buried her face in his chest.

"I meant my other Daddy and Mommy, this is my first time sleeping without them." She confessed.

Natsu laid there, not really doing anything other than staring at the top of Lucy's head. Silence took over the two of them and Lucy had to wonder, did she say something wrong?

"What about you? Do you have another Mommy or Daddy?" Little Lucy mumbled against his chest.

"Igneel's all I ever had, well him and now you too Lucy." Natsu told her.

Lucy slowly raised her head and was met with Natsu's gaze.

"And from now on all you have is Igneel and me so no need to be sad about your Mommy and Daddy because we're here for you now. Igneel can be your new Daddy and as for your Mommy? Um... well..."

"Can you be my new Mommy Natsu?" Lucy asked then giggled.

Natsu blushed, "of course not! How can I be the Mommy when I'm your student!" He yelled.

Igneel mumbled in his sleep and his two kids froze.

"Sorry then, I'll try not to cry any more about Mommy and Daddy. You're right, I have you and Papa now." Lucy smiled.

Natsu liked hearing he was right and couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face.

"Good, and remember. Dereshishishi." Natsu whispered.

"Dereshishishi," Lucy yawned then started closing her eyes.

"Dereshishishi."

"Dereshishishi."

"Dere-...shi...shi...s..."

Soon the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that I copied the laugh Natsu and Lucy used from One Piece, from Jaguar D. Saul to be precise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Thank you everyone for your worries about me. I wasn't expecting anyone to respond to it, but you guys did and it warms my heart that I have fans that care about my well-being so thanks. I've taken your words into consideration and decided to just take a break for a while and update whenever I feel like it and be happy that I updated and got to share to you my inner fantasies. No more worries everyone, I feel much better now.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And the followers! And the favorites! **

**So I've decided that for my prize, I'll write a short one-shot for the winner! A favorite author of mine did that for her stories so I thought it'd be a nice prize, you'd tell me the pairing and I'd write a story hoping you'd love it. Review and tell me if you like it. **

**A lot of people knew my last fact, I'm so happy to have so many One Piece fans brethren. Who do you want to find one piece? I'm mean Luffy's the obvious choice, but who would be your second? I'm curious. Mine would be Trafalgar Law, second favorite pirate crew after Strawhats!**

**Scores!**

**Tawny - 1**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 1**

**IReadThisFanfic - 1**

**Midna3Niwa - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 1**

**osnapitzjera - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Nnatsuki - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that right handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left handed people do.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Lesson Number 1: Counting To Twenty

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T TRAINING TODAY?!"

The young dragon's roar echoed through the trees and sent birds soaring into the sky. Lucy stood up straight and tall, having a grand big smile on her face as she twirled a long pointy stick in her hand. Igneel shook his head at his son and sighed, he hoped Lucy would be able to teach this boy quick. Igneel was growing rather impatient with his stupidity.

"Twice a week son, she will teach you. Didn't I explain this to you yesterday?" Igneel asked.

"I thought you were kidding!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy slapped her stick onto the palm of her hand, making the two arguing males stop and look over at her.

"Starting today, every time you're in my class you shall call me Ms. Lucy. Understood?" Lucy asked.

Natsu glared at the girl standing in front of him. Here he thought she was nice and interesting, but no. Turns out he had her pegged out all wrong. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and turned his head.

"No! I want to train, not leaaarn," the boy responded.

"When you train what do you think you're doing? Learning new moves! So either way you're learning Natsu." Lucy lectured pointing her stick at him.

"Natsu, you will listen to your teacher or I'll make it three times a week and won't train you until you do." Igneel threatened.

"But, ah, uh, oh, ah..." Natsu felt the need to rip out his hair.

He stomped his way over to Lucy and kicked a tree, making it fall over. He sat down on the now tree stump and glared furiously at Lucy, trying to light her on fire with his mind. Natsu was sure if he lit her on fire the old fashion way Igneel would kill him, but this way there was no evidence that said Natsu did it.

"Hurry up Lucy, I don't have all day." Natsu growled.

"Actually you do, and it's Ms. Lucy! Say it right or else!" Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened in amusement, "or else what?" He asked.

Lucy was hoping he would say that; she walked right up to him and smacked him with her stick. It was like a whip, Natsu jumped up and off his stump.

"Ow! Igneel! Did you see that?!" Natsu tattled.

Igneel turned his head and started whistling as he watched the birds fly. Lucy giggled then turned over to Natsu again, smacking her stick against the palm of her hand.

"My name?" Lucy asked.

... Natsu exhaled fire through his nose. "Ms. Luuuu-cy."

Lucy smiled brightly at him, "very good! Today we'll just start with the basics, I'll even let you decide on what first. Alphabet or numbers?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blinked at her.

"Alpha-what? And nums-who?" He repeated.

Lucy stared dumbfounded at her student then turned over to her Father.

"He doesn't know the alphabet or numbers? Can he even read?" Lucy asked.

Igneel shook his head, "all I taught him was how to talk... and food."

"I can't just teach him everything, well I can try, but it'll take a lot longer! I need suppliers Father!" Lucy whined walking over to him.

Natsu took a step away from his seat.

"Sit down Mr. Natsu!" Lucy turned back pointing her stick at him.

Natsu sat.

"What will you need Daughter, I'll go out and fly to get it." Igneel said getting his wings prepared.

As Lucy gave Igneel a list of all the things she would need, and thought she might need, Natsu took a moment to observe Lucy. She was what Igneel called a girl. Guuuurl. Natsu wiggled his nose and stared. They were obviously different, she was shorter for one thing. She was soft, she had long hair, her voice was high... and she cried. Natsu didn't think boys cried, he was a boy right? Right. Natsu wondered what else was different? She didn't seem to have muscle, she didn't look very strong in his eyes.

Was that all the differences between boys and girls? This was Natsu's first time seeing a girl so he studied her carefully to see if he missed anything. That's when he wondered... Natsu looked down then looked back up at Lucy. He had a question for his teacher since he couldn't get up and check himself.

"Ms. Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked back and stared at Natsu.

"I have a question! Do yo-"

"Raise your hand if you have a question Mr. Natsu." Lucy corrected.

Natsu glared then raised his left hand up.

"Yes Mr. Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Do girls have dragon balls?"

...

...

Lucy ran over to Natsu, her face red with embarrassment, and smacked him hard on the head with her stick. The stick broke in half from the force and Natsu went tumbling down.

"OW!" He cried out.

All the while Igneel just toppled over in laughter before catching his breath and flying away, he'd rather not be there when Lucy asks where he learned such a thing.

* * *

"Alright Natsu, we've been at this since morning and now the sun is almost setting. Recite what you've learned today." Lucy said.

Young Natsu Dragneel stuck out his chest as he held his hands up.

"One, two, three, four, five, six," he counted on his fingers reaching up to ten.

Lucy nodded, "alright, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked holding up five fingers.

Natsu started counting them, "five!"

"Now?"

Natsu counted again, "eight!"

"How many sticks are in my hand?"

"One!"

"How many flowers are other there?"

Natsu looked over to the bundle of flowers near a tree's roots and started counting. He stopped at ten, then started counting again.

"Ten, five!" He answered.

Lucy shook her head, "there are more numbers after ten Natsu. Let's try this again." She said walking up to him.

She held his hands in hers as she lifted up the fingers.

"This is ten, now adding my finger it's..." she waited for him.

If Lucy wasn't holding his hands right now Natsu would have picked his nose.

"Eeee...leee-"

"Eleven!" Natsu suddenly remembered.

"That's right, then tweeee-"

"Twelve! Thirteen, fourteen, fifthteen! Fifthteen flowers!" Natsu cheered.

"Hooray! Correct Natsu! Now count to twenty."

Natsu paled as he looked at his hands, "... could I borrow some of your fingers?" He asked his teacher.

Lucy giggled and dropped her stick, "sure."

And together with both of their hands, Natsu Dragneel was finally able to count to twenty at seven years old.

* * *

Igneel landed back at his home, his claws filled with bags of supplies and food. He saw Lucy and Natsu huddled together on the ground, Lucy drawing symbols in the dirt while Natsu talked to her.

Igneel dropped his things then hovered over his children, curious to see what they were doing.

"Alright, and what's this number?" Lucy asked pointing at... a curvy line with a straight line at the bottom of it.

"2."

"Correct Mr. Natsu, but if I had a one right here," Lucy said drawing a straight line in front of the two, "it becomes?..."

"Twelve!" Natsu answered, finally getting this number stuff.

"How's it going Lucy?" Igneel asked.

Lucy looked up, "Father! You're home, welcome back." She smiled.

Igneel blinked down at her before feeling warm inside for some strange reason. He smiled back, his fangs sticking out, as he replied, "I'm back."

"It's going good! Natsu should know how to count to twenty now and draw it too!" Lucy said.

"Do you think it's time for a break? I brought human food for dinner." Igneel said motioning to the bags lying on the floor.

"Food!" Natsu said sticking his head up and looking around for it.

"Hold it! This is your first test Natsu, write and count to twenty on the ground and you can eat. If not, you go to bed without dinner." Lucy said.

Natsu almost cried at the thought without dinner... almost. He reached for Lucy's stick and stepped back, drawing numbers on the dirt floor underneath them.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE!" He yelled as he wrote the numbers.

Igneel watched with a surprised face while Lucy looked smug as she watched her student.

"SEVENTEEN! EIGHTEEN! NINTEEN! TWENTY!" Natsu yelled throwing the stick in the air.

"Hold it," Lucy said observing the numbers.

Everything seemed to look okay.

"Alright, we can eat. Nice work today Natsu, I give you an A." Lucy smiled.

Natsu ran straight for the food.

"Make that an F! Natsu! What have I told you about before eating?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu paused then looked at his hands, dirt and mud completely covered them.

"But the lake is so faaaaaar and the food is right heeeeere." Natsu whined.

"I don't care, no food if you don't wash your hands!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu didn't even bother whining to Igneel, already knowing he wouldn't do anything about it. Instead he turned towards the lake and started running.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy called out chasing after him.

"What is it?!" Natsu whined stopping.

"I need to go too, wait for me." Lucy said catching up.

Natsu sighed and grabbed her hand before taking off towards the lake again. Igneel stood there staring at the markings on the ground... his son had actually learned how to count. His daughter was actually able to teach his son something. Igneel stared with amazement and patted himself on the back with his tail.

"I knew taking that girl was a great idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I was looking at my reviews and I realized that I had a lot of them. They were all very good, nice reviews so I'd like to thank you very much for them. I noticed a lot of you reviewers send me questions and if I don't answer them then that means that there's a chapter in the future that explains it and I don't want to spoil anything for you guys. So don't feel bad that I don't answer you, I'm just not trying to spoil anything.**

**Was there anything else I wanted to say? I think not. I'm currently watching 'Stranger Than Fiction' with my sister, a movie about how this guy's life is narrated. It's a good movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! Btw, we got some more scores! I'll put them in order of the highest scores.**

**Scores!**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**osnapitzjera - 2**

**Tawny - 1**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Nnatsuki - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**JoNaNaNa - 1**

**a cookie for Nashi - 1**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that Donald Duck comics were once banned in Finland because he doesn't wear trousers.**

.

Dragon's Treasure

.

Natsu hated everything in the world right now. Everything. He hated his father, his teacher, his food, the sky, the land, numbers, grass, trees, birds, flowers, fire, bunnies, everything.

He hated the so called 'napkin' wrapped around his neck right now.

He hated the so called 'chop sticks' he held in his hand right now.

Right now, Natsu Dragneel hated a lot of things. He watched his teacher furiously and yet enviously as she handled her chopsticks with ease, grabbing her food and lifting it to her mouth with the flick of her wrists. Natsu stared at his completely filled lunch box...

Completely. Filled.

He wasn't to blame for never handling chop sticks before, it was his Father's fault for teaching him to eat with his hands. Igneel kind of felt bad for his son, staring at him stare at Lucy eat her dinner. There was nothing he could do though so he sighed and rested his head down. His son would get it sooner or later, he was a fast learner.

Natsu stared at his own lunch box once again and tried to use the two stupid little wooden sticks he could break with no problem whatsoever, like he had done the first time. Lucy wouldn't allow him to eat at all though without them and considered him to be lucky that there was an extra set in the bag. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Natsu Dragneel tried to pick up the sushi roll.

He was successful for about three seconds before it fell back into his lunch box. Lucy, just finishing her own, took the napkin around her neck and wiped her mouth off. She turned towards her student and sighed, seeing as how he made no progress at all.

"Want a hint Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu glared at her but gave her a quick, short nod. Lucy looked both ways, as if it were a secret, then bent closer to him.

"Ask for help." She whispered with a smile at the end.

Natsu blinked. What was worse, losing his pride or starving to death? Well, he already lost his pride when he submitted to learning and when Lucy beat him with her stick, I guess that answered that.

"Help me." He said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't hear a-"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasse."

Lucy giggled and walked over to Natsu, she stood behind him and stretched her arms over his shoulder. It was a weird position that had Natsu questioning what she about to do.

"Alright, so you're supposed to hold them like this." Lucy said further reaching over his shoulders.

She was leaning on his back now, gripping his hands as she repositioned the chop sticks he held.

"Then you do this, pick it up, keep it steady, and bring to your mouth."

Lucy never took her hand off of Natsu's as she helped him pick up a sushi roll and bring it to his mouth. Finally, Natsu cried in his mind as he swallowed. Now if only he could finish the rest. Lucy stayed leaning on Natsu as she helped he eat two more sushi rolls before getting back up. Even so, she still hovered around him to make sure he wasn't having as much trouble as before. Seeing as how he was half way done with his lunch box now, Lucy thought he had enough experience and walked over to the other bags Igneel had brought her.

As she started going through the bags, finding the various learning and medical supplies she had asked him for, she'd often peek behind her shoulder to see how Natsu was doing. He was eating this time, and was having less trouble, but still took him two or three tries to finally get the food in his mouth. It was a big improvement from five minutes ago.

"Papa?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Daughter?" Igneel yawned.

"Thanks for dinner and everything, but I wonder... how'd you get all this? You're huuuuuuge! I don't think you could fit in a store." Lucy said.

Igneel rather not tell his daughter how he terrorized a town, clawing off the rooftops of stores as he tried to find everything she listed to him then grabbed a clawful before flying over to the next store and repeating the process or how he accidently sneezed and lit the town on fire meaning he couldn't go back and get supplies there for a while now that he had completely burned down the town. Instead he decided to lie to her, only to protect her innocence he told himself.

"I found this nice human walking into town and asked him if he could get me everything since you know, seeing how big I am." Igneel lied.

Lucy was a genius, or at least a genius in the makings, but she was also a little naïve and seemed to believe whatever her Father told her. Still though, questions lingered in her mind and curiosity got the best of her as she cocked her head to the left.

"How were you able to pay for everything?" She asked in a light tone.

Igneel froze. He had not thought of a follow-up question coming from her.

"With my treasure, yeah! With my dragon treasure." He nodded.

Lucy cocked her head to the right.

"They accept dragon treasure at human stores?" She asked.

"Yes! Now enough questions little one, go... start a fire or bully Natsu or something." Igneel roared.

Little Lucy wasn't scared by his roar this time, instead she walked over to his head and hugged his jaw.

"Thank you Papa." She mumbled.

Igneel smiled and patted her lightly with one of his talons.

"You're welcome little one."

"But I'm afraid I have some bad news." Lucy frowned pulling away.

Igneel leaned up and stared down at her, "what's that?"

"It's about Natsu. I don't think two days a week is going to cut it." She said pointing back at said person.

They both looked back and saw Natsu lift some rice towards his mouth before he lost his grip and it all came falling down. Natsu then growled and proceeded to curse under his breath as he tried again.

Igneel shook his head at his son and sighed turning his attention back to his daughter, "I thought as much. How does three days a week sound?"

Lucy hummed, "I'll try it. If he doesn't improve though you might have to make it four."

Igneel thought about it. Would he rather have a stupid, really strong son or a smart, almost as really strong son...

"We'll see about that."

Lucy smiled and laughed before turning back towards Natsu.

"Huh? NATSU! WHERE ARE YOUR CHOP STICKS?! PAPA!"


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the late update. Don't know what to say, next time it'll be better or something so enjoy.**

***Note- IF THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN IN JAPANESE I WOULD HAVE USED KANJI BUT SINCE IT'S IN ENGLISH, I FIGURED IT WOULD BE ALL TOO CONFUSING FOR EVERYONE SO I USED ENGLISH!**

**SCORES!**

******osnapitzjera - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

******JoNaNaNa - 2**

**Tawny - 2**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 2**

**lilpumpkingirl - 2**

**Kitty2013 - 1**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**Cana Alberona - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Nnatsuki - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**a cookie for Nashi - 1**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that w****omen blink nearly twice as much as men.**

.

Lesson Number 2: Learning The Alphabet

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT TRAINING... AGAIN!" Young Natsu Dragneel yelled.

Lucy giggled, she rather found his temper trantrums amusing.

"You can train Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled at her then looked over at their father, "see? See! She said I could!"

"After you learn to say, read, and write the alphabet!" Lucy finished.

Igneel chuckled as Natsu fell on the floor in defeat. Wait a second, he replayed what his teacher said in his mind. Say, read, and write the alphabet. Say, read, and write. That was only three things! Natsu could count to three! He could do those things easy peasy!

"Alright! Let's get started!" Natsu cheered jumping back on his feet.

Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm then looked around for something that could be used for as a chair and a desk. When she spotted the stump Natsu sat in yesterday, she thought why not and pointed towards it.

"Sit over there Natsu, I'll be right over." Lucy said before walking over to her teaching supplies.

She hid them in some bushes, afraid that Natsu might try to and burn them so she'd have nothing to teach him, and pulled out everything she would need for today's lesson. Her Papa had done a wonderful job with getting everything she needed; Lucy pulled out a notebook, some pencils and some colorful markers. Might as well teach him colors as well, though she was sure he knew them already.

Lucy carried the things to where Natsu sat on the stumped and dropped them on the floor underneath her.

"Um... I still need to get ready so count as high as you can go." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded, figuring that if he argued with her then he would waste time meaning no training with Igneel. When Natsu had a certain motivation in sight, there was nothing he couldn't do.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," he counted.

Lucy picked up the notebook and poured out the seven multiple colored markers. She opened the page up and proceeded to write the alphabet, capital and lowercase, then an item that started with the letter. Natsu was only able to count to twenty-two before he stopped, Lucy only got as far as J.

"Igneel, mind helping Natsu a little bit?" Lucy asked picking up the next marker.

Igneel woke up from his nap, at least trying to nap, and roared.

"Repeat after me Natsu, twenty-three fried fish!" Ingeel said.

Natsu started drooling, "twenty-three fried fish!"

"Twenty-four fried fish!"

"Twenty-four fried fish!"

"Twenty-five fried fish!"

Their counting of fried fish went all the way up to fifty until Lucy stood up from the ground. She dusted the back of her skirt off and smiled, finally finished.

"Alright, class is now in session. Thanks Papa." Lucy giggled.

"You're welcome." Ingeel yawned finally taking his nap.

Lucy opened her notebook and showed it to Natsu; Natsu stared in awe at the bright red color.

"This is the letter A and it's at the beginning of the alphabet. There are 26 letters in total and you will learn all of them by the end of the day. I wrote this in red marker also." Lucy said.

"Red." Natsu repeated.

She giggled and looked at her page.

"Now this is a capital A, you pronounce it A, and this one over here is a lowercase a, you pronounce it ah. A and ah, repeat."

Natsu gulped, "A and ah?"

Lucy nodded, "very good." She said then turned the page.

A bright red apple covered it.

"Apple starts with an A, get it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Natsu?"

"You said the big A is A and the little a is ah right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Then how come apple is pronounced with a little a but spelled with a big A on your paper?"

Lucy looked at her page and blinked... she didn't know the answer to that. Thinking fast on her feet, she reached for her markers and corrected the mistake.

"I understand now." Natsu said seeing the correction.

"Good."

"Are we done now? Can I go train?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed, "we still have 25 left to go. Now the next letter is B. Capital B is pronounced B and lowercase b is pronounced bah. Say it."

"B and bah."

"Ball starts with a B."

"Ms. Lucy, you did it again. It's B-all instead of ball." Natsu corrected.

"Forget my spelling! That's how you write it but it's said diffentely. Now if you're going to comment on it and make me correct it you'll never have time to train!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu flinched away, suddenly feeling scared of this girl for the first time. Lucy had an evil face when she was mad and yelled.

"Sorry Ms. Lucy, continue."

Lucy smiled as she flicked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, next letter is C... yes Natsu?"

"I know D! That stands for dragon right?!"

Lucy smiled and started giggling, "yes Natsu. It stands for dragon... but we're still on C!"

* * *

About half way through the alphabet Little Lucy noticed that Natsu had lost interest and wasn't trying as hard. She blamed the pictures she drew. Though she was only six she thought her drawing were... childish and decided to just say words that started with the letter... or foods that did. Finally when they had reached the end, Lucy told him to recite the alphabet to her.

"A, ah, apples! B, bah... bacon! C, cuh, cookies! D, duh, Dragons! E, eh... eh... eggs? Eggs!" Natsu recited.

He continued throughout the entire alphabet, saying Igneel when he got to I, Lucy when he got to L, which Lucy giggled at, and Natsu when he got to N. At the last end of the alphabet, not really knowing what started with a Q, V, X, or Z, he started making words up.

"Q... Quied Qish!"

...

"V... Vied Vish!"

...

"X... Xried Xish!"

...

"Z... Zried Zish!"

Lucy giggled again and gave her student a thumbs up.

"Great! You've completed the alphabet, now say them all back to back real fast so I know you remember them." Lucy ordered.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYANDZ!" Natsu cheered jumping up from his stumped.

He had totally destroyed the alphabet.

"Am I done? Can I go train now?" Natsu asked.

It was nearly lunch time when he finished, he hadn't even thought about eating yet though. All that occupied his mind was the thoughts of training with his Father.

"Nearly, you have one more lesson and then you're done." Lucy said walking up to him.

"What? Well what is it? Hurry!" Natsu whined.

Lucy shook her head at him then handed him a pencil. Natsu started at it before taking it from her.

"Why are you giving me a chop stick?" Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled, "it's not a chopstick it's a pencil. What does pencil start with?" Lucy asked.

"Pah, pah, P!"

"Very good, now sit on the floor." Lucy said waving him back.

Natsu cocked his head over to the right but obeyed. He scooted himself off the stump and fell on the floor, his legs around the stump. Lucy sat down on the other side and opened the notebook to a fresh page. She grabbed a pencil of her own and started to write the letters A and a.

"Alright, now copy this twenty times until you get the hang of it." Lucy said moving the notebook to him.

Natsu glared at the page, "how?"

"With the pencil in your hand of course, it's easy. You hold it like you would a chopstick." Lucy said showing him.

Natsu nodded then looked down at the page. He stabbed his pencil down on notebook breaking the led tip.

"Not so hard! It has to be lightly, try again." Lucy said giving him her pencil and turning to the next page.

Natsu growled and obeyed his teacher. He was amazed how wherever he drew on the page, a silver line would appear right after.

"Cool," Natsu mumbled then started making squiggly lines then drew a picture of himself beating up Igneel.

"No! Natsu! You're suppose to be writing the letter A!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu started mumbling to himself as he looked at Lucy's perfectly drawn A and tried to copy it. It wasn't an exact copy... it was even half a copy... it was just bad.

"Mine doesn't look right." Natsu mumbled.

"That's because everyone's hand writing is different, I like yours though. Continue." Lucy smiled.

Natsu blushed lightly as he started to write A's and a's. After a while he didn't need to look at Lucy's example anymore and could write it by himself. Lucy praised Natsu for his good work and continued with the rest of the alphabet. Igneel finally awoke from his nap, surprised that his children were so quiet. He looked over at them and saw his son moving a stick in his hand with his tongue out while his daughter hovered over him smiling.

This had to be the first time he's seen his son so quiet and so concentrated on something, Igneel thought of his daughter as a miracle worker. Listening to the rumbling of his stomach, Igneel thought it was long overdue for lunch, maybe even dinner, and decided to sneak away to get food. Neither of his kids noticed him take off into the air and fly off.

* * *

"Alright Natsu, I think you're finally ready." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

"R!" She yelled.

"R, rrr, red!" Natsu then held up his writing of the big and little R on his page.

"Good, L!"

"L, lll, Lucy!" Natsu said then held up his writing again forit.

"I!"

"I, ii, Igneel!"

"N!"

"N, nnn, Natsu!"

"F!"

"F, fff, Fish!"

"P!"

"P, puh, Pasta!"

Lucy watched in pure amazement at her student. Though short tempered and stupid, he was actually a fast learner and pretty, dare she say it... smart. No longer could she call the boy dumb... then again Natsu should have been known all these things with the age that he was. Lucy patted herself on the back as a job well done, thinking that her Mother and maid would be proud!...

... Mother, M, mmm...

"Lucy? Lucy? Hello Lucy?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Lucy woke up from her thoughts and smiled sadly, "derishishishi." She laughed.

Natsu frowned upon hearing this.

"Derishishishi, sorry Natsu. What were you saying?" Lucy asked.

Natsu help up his notebook, but kept his frown in place.

"I finished." He said.

Upon further observation Lucy noted that they had indeed went through the entire alphabet. Lucy smiled kindly and reached out to stroke Natsu's head. He froze upon impact and stared at his teacher.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Petting you for a job well done. My Mother always use to do it to me whenever I did well." Lucy explained.

"Oh..." Natsu mumbled then did the brave thing and started petting Lucy's head, rougher though.

"Ow." Lucy whined, but Natsu didn't hear it.

"You did good too." He said looking elsewhere.

Lucy smiled at his kind gesture then bent down to pick up all the teaching supplies.

"Alright Natsu, you're all done for today. You can go train." Lucy said.

Natsu jumped up and cheered a "YES!" as he started running around the clearing. It was almost sunset so he had a good two or three hours of training with Igneel. Natsu was so happy with himself, he jumped and did flips as he ran around the grass... that is until he noticed something missing...

"WHERE IS IGNEEL?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN IF HE'S NOT HERE TO TRAIN ME?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy giggled as she walked over to her secret spot to hide her supplies, she figured she'd give Natsu a break tomorrow since he did such a good job today... also. Lucy blushed slightly as she raised her hand to touch the top of her head.

"Natsu Dragneel." She mumbled under her breath.

"IGNEEL! NOOOOO WHYYYYYYYY?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Things are getting GOOOOOD! There has been some progress between Natsu and Lucy, let's cross our fingers and hope that they don't go two steps back now! Oh, I love this story. Hopefully I come up with some new ideas for the newer chapters because I'm kind of stuck in a rut at the moment. I've been thinking of asking my little cousin what games she plays and what she does, because she's around Natsu's age. Hopefully playing some kiddy games with here with give me some inspiration.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! SO GOOD! SO SO GOOD!**

***Note- If you know a fact as a guest then I can't give you the point, sorry but there's to any guest out there in the world. Next time you review just make up a nickname if you know the fact and stick to it if you want the points.**

**SCORES!**

******osnapitzjera - 3**

******JoNaNaNa - 3**

**Tawny - 3**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 3**

**lilpumpkingirl - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**Kitty2013 - 1**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**Cana Alberona - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Nnatsuki - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**a cookie for Nashi - 1**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 1**

**randomgirldadada - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**Kitty2013 - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that "dreamt" is the only English word that ends in the letters "mt".**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Dragon's Bath

.

Little Lucy watched in pure amazement as her family seemed to dance in the flames. She sat on a boulder with her head leaning down on her hands and watched as the flames circled around the fire dragon and his fire son. Lucy was always taught not to play with fire or else she would get burned, but after looking at the two of them she thought differently. Playing with fire, they were literally playing with fire and flames and they weren't getting burned. The strangely amazing thing about it though was that the flames were actually playing back with them.

Lucy was so enchanted with their little dance she didn't notice herself leaning closer towards them until she tumbled over. She let out a rather loud 'eeeep' as she fell face first off the boulder and landed on her chin, her butt high in the air. Natsu, upon hearing this eep, stopped his training and turned his attention to the girl while Igneel, seeing Natsu look away, stopped teaching his son. He looked over to where his son was gazing at and saw his daughter's face in the grass.

"Daughter? You alright?" Igneel called out.

Lucy wiggled her butt in the air a little before lifting herself up by her arms. She spat out grass from her mouth and looked up at her family, giving them a small smile and a nod.

"Yeah," she told them lightly.

Natsu took a step towards her, just one, then paused. After a second of hesitation he took another, then started running towards her. Humans, no, girls were so troublesome and weak he thought when he reached her. Natsu bent down on his knees and started picking the grass from her hair. It was strange, but he found himself caring for this girl more and more each passing day. No, it wasn't strange. They were family, of course he would care for her like family would, especially given how weak she was.

"Be more careful." He warned her.

"Sorry Natsu, I will." Lucy said, slightly embarrassed since the only reason she fell was because she was watching him.

Natsu watched as Lucy rubbed her cheek to try to get the dirt off, but only made it worst. Natsu started rubbing Lucy's cheeks with his hand to try and help, it didn't make much of a difference though. She was just too dirty after a fall like that.

"Father! When is bath day?!" Natsu asked standing up.

Igneel's stared down at his claws and started counting the days... he forgot the last bath day they had though and seeing how his son asked in a tone that suggested that it was today, Igneel forgot about it and just answered.

"Today."

Normally, Natsu hated bath days. It wasn't because he hating bathing, Natsu didn't mind that part. He hated bath days though because his Father would always completely destroy him in splash fights and he barely even tried! Just one stomp there, one whip of the tail, one swing of the claw and Natsu would go flying out of the lake and into a tree. And the splashes he was able to get on his father barely did a thing! Igneel would just bat an eye and act like he hadn't felt a thing!

This time would be different, this time Natsu had Lucy and with the two of them together! With her smarts and his strengths, they would be the ones to completely destroy Igneel! Or at least, that's how he liked to think of things.

"Come on Lucy, I'll race you to the lake!" Natsu cheered helping her up.

Lucy went wobbly in the knees for a second, but was able to stand up on her own and pat the dirt off her skirt. She looked over at Natsu and smiled.

"Ready, set, go!" She screamed running past him and their Father towards the lake.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Natsu yelled running after her.

"Woman never fight fair my boy, you'd do well to learn that lesson." Igneel chuckled as he flew towards the lake instead of walking.

Sure, if walking he would have made it towards the lake in a short amount of time, but the thing that Igneel feared was destroying their forest home. With each step he would have destroyed at least a handful of trees, so flying seemed like the better idea. He should have been the first one to arrive at the lake, but hovered a little as he spied on his kids to make sure they made it there safely.

Though he was the biggest and baddest predator in the forest, he wasn't the only predator and his idiotic son kept forgetting that. Once he spotted the two of them at the lake though, Igneel flew over it then stopped flapping his wings so he would make a big splash. A huge wave came up from the lake and Lucy started running in the other direction to avoid getting wet. She was so focused on the wave though, she didn't look where she was running and ran smack in with Natsu. At least they avoided getting wet.

"Ow, sorry Natsu." Lucy mumbled lying sprawled out on top of him.

"Look where you're going next time!" Natsu yelled pushing her off.

Lucy huffed and started rubbing her butt.

"I said I was sorry! Meaner!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Natsu growled... she did say that.

"Whatever," he mumbled before spotting the lake.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear and jumped up in the air; he started stripping then ran over and leaped towards the lake. His splash was nothing compared to his Father's, but still it was a splash. Lucy went red, from her ears to her toes, at the scene that just unraveled in front of her. A boy, a boy had undressed in front of her and she had seen him naked! Oh the shame, Lucy covered her eyes as if trying to forget the image of Natsu's tiny pale white butt.

"Lucy! Come on! What are you scared of?" Natsu asked.

The only reason he brought up bathing was so that she could get clean and here she was just standing there. Lucy shook her head and stared at Natsu and Igneel. Both of them were males and here she was, the only female.

"I'm not coming in until both of you look the other way and close your eyes!" Little Lucy yelled.

"What the? Why?!" Natsu yelled back.

Igneel thought of this as a fatherly time to explain something to his boy. He appeared beside Natsu and grabbed him, holding him in front of his face.

"Girls and boys have different... bodies my son. A girl should never just strip in front of a male Natsu, it's... embarrassing for them." Igneel tried to explain using little and short words.

"But we're all dragons here." Natsu answered.

Igneel sighed, then thought of an idea.

"Alright then son, let's see who can hold their breath underwater for the longest then." He told him.

Natsu's eyes sparkled, a competition.

"You're on!" He accepted.

"On the count of three, three!" Igneel said and the two of them dove underwater.

Lucy waited a few more seconds to see if they were going to stay down before she started to undress. She pulled off her shirt then pulled down her skirt and undies, placing them beside Natsu's clothes. After, she started heading towards the lake and jumped in like her two family members had done before.

Lucy screamed.

Natsu, hearing the scream from underwater, swam back up and started looking around.

"What?! What's the matter?!" He yelled.

Igneel, hearing the scream better with his dragon hearing, rose up as fire leaked dangerously from his jaws. He looked around for predators that might have made his daughter scream.

"It's too cold!" Lucy yelled shivering.

Natsu blinked then started laughing.

"No it's not, its warm! You're crazy!" He laughed.

Igneel remembered something just then. Being a fire dragon and having scales made the water's coldness not affect him and with Natsu being a fire dragon slayer in training, it made him warmer than the average human. Lucy was neither a fire dragon nor a fire dragon slayer in training. Of course the water would be cold to her, the question now was how he could fix it?

"Alright Natsu, close your eyes." Igneel said.

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Natsu grumbled something as he closed his eyes. Igneel picked up his son then his daughter in the other hand and stood up in the lake. He took a big inhale of breath then blew fire onto the lake, hoping it would heat it up and hoping that it wouldn't grill the water creatures living in it. When he saw no creatures floating up to the top, he figured it didn't and set his two children back down in the lake.

Lucy immediately brightened up as she started swimming around.

"So much warmer, thanks Papa."

"You're welcome my child."

"You're silly Lucy." Natsu said splashing around.

"I'm normal, you're the silly one," Lucy said back, "and STOP SPLASHING ME!"

Natsu floated in the water and looked at her, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, you mean... like this?" He asked and started splashing water over towards Lucy.

"Natsu!" She screamed covering her face.

"Or like this?!" He laughed splashing her again.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She cried out then dove underwater.

Everything looked distorted to her, wavy looking. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. There were no fish where the three of them were swimming, but if she looked further down the lake she could see them near the bottom. Lucy giggled at the school of fish then turned around and saw her Father's huge red claws kicking underwater. She resurfaced and stared to giggle.

"You're really big Papa." She told him.

Igneel chuckled, "one day you'll be as big as me."

"What? But I don't want to be as big as a house! How will I fit into shops and stores?" Lucy asked.

"Well I do! I want to be as big as a mountain!" Natsu cheered jumping up then falling back into the water.

"No you don't, if you were as big as a mountain you wouldn't be able to go anywhere!" Lucy argued.

"Can too!"

"Nuh uh, you'd be so big you'd break everything!"

"Well I'm a dragon, I'm supposed to break everything!"

"Well... well... you're short!" Lucy yelled out, not coming up with a good comeback.

It was good enough for Natsu to hear though because he suddenly got mad and tackled the girl in the water.

"Well you're... girly!" He yelled holding her underwater.

"Hey, hey, Natsu. Not so rough, you can't play like that underwater." Igneel said flicking his son off his youngest child.

Lucy resurfaced and took a huge inhale of breath before she started to glare, looking around for the culprit.

"Where's Natsu?!" She growled looking for revenge.

She spotted something pink all the way over there, on the other side of the lake and blinked.

"HOW'D YOU GET ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu turned around and looked at her, he was blinking also but she couldn't tell from the distance.

"My fault, don't know my own strength." Igneel chuckled.

He raised his head and turned over to his son, "hurry back now Natsu! Before you get eaten!"

"Eaten?" Lucy gasped as Natsu glared at his Father while he started swimming back.

"Yeah, this is where I catch all our really big fish dinners." Igneel said.

"So those fish can eat us?!" She shrieked.

"They can, but they won't while I'm here watching you two."

Lucy started crying, "but I don't want to get eaten by a fish! I'm getting out!" She said swimming towards the edge.

Igneel turned his attention away from Natsu and towards his daughter. He put a claw in front of her and spun her around, so she'd be swimming back towards him.

"Now Lucy, I would never let you get eaten by a fish. I'm your Father remember? Fathers are supposed to watch out for their children." Igneel lectured.

Lucy sniffed, "really?"

"Yes really, I promise."

Lucy smiled to herself then paused for a second.

"... well what about Natsu then?" She asked.

"Natsu too, I love both of my children."

"HE'S GETTING EATEN BY A FISH THOUGH! AHHHH!" Lucy screamed swimming back towards the shore.

"Huh?" Igneel hummed turning around.

There he saw his son swimming at high speed, trying to outswim a fish. That was impossible though, there's no way a human could outswim a fish in their own waters. That must be the reason why the fish finally caught up with him and ate his son whole.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PAPA?! SAVE NATSU!"

"Oh right," Igneel said then dove underwater after the fish.

Lucy stayed near the shores, finally being able to touch the floor and stand up on her own. She waited and watched for her family to resurface, waiting and watching. When a minute passed she started to get worried, when two minutes passed she thought the worst and could only assume the fish had eaten her Father also, when the third minute passed though and she started to see bubbles... Lucy assumed it was the fish coming to eat her next so she ran out the water.

It wasn't a fish though, it was her Father holding a fish in his jaws. He walked over towards the land and dropped the fish, letting it flip around before finally dying from lack of oxygen.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked coming out from her hiding place, which was behind a tree.

"Still in the fish, alive I hope." Igneel mumbled poking the fish with its claw.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled running over towards the enormous fish.

She ran over to its mouth and touched the thing, wondering if it was really dead or not. When she saw no movement she ran around the fish wondering how to get Natsu out.

"Well do something Father!" She yelled.

"Right, hold on." Igneel said then lifted the fish in the air.

He started shaking the thing upside down. The fish lips opened wide up and a gush of water fell out, along with a salmon haired boy.

"Natsu!" Lucy cheered running up to him.

Natsu groaned then opened his eyes. He was blinded by the sun for a second before his eyes adjusted then he started to look around. He spotted Lucy standing near him and wondered.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"You were eaten by a fish! See?!" Lucy cheered pointing over to said fish.

Natsu's eyes widened and he screamed, crawling on the floor away from the fish and towards Lucy. She only giggled and patted his head.

"No worries, Papa killed it and saved you. Thanks Papa!" Lucy cheered.

Igneel wondered if his daughter should actually be thanking him since he was the reason he got eaten in the first place so instead he just smiled.

"Oh... well I wasn't afraid of no fish! I would have fire dragon roared and ate it for dinner!" Natsu bragged.

Lucy pouted and smacked Natsu's head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I was not afraid of that fish, not no fish!" Lucy corrected.

Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Speak!" Lucy commanded holding up her hand again.

"I was not afraid of that fish!" Natsu yelled in fear.

Lucy smiled, "very good."

Natsu blinked and then started to stare at Lucy. Lucy blinked and started to stare at Natsu wondering why he was staring at her so hardly. She suddenly realized he was naked and averted her eyes just towards his face and not his lower region. She soon realized that if he was naked, she probably was still naked too and looked down to see that she was correct.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed kicking him in the face before running back towards the waters.

Natsu leaned back up and clutched his bleeding nose, looking over towards his Father.

"She really doesn't have any dragon balls." He told him.

"She'll have balls soon enough Natsu, just not where you'd expect them to be." Igneel said then rubbed his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: The reviews! Thanks everyone, I wasn't sure if anyone was going to get that last line, but you guys did so I'm extremely happy! I'm hanging out with my brother right now at the moment while I'm updating this, he's playing Monster's Inc. on the PlayStation, and we're having a nice brother/sister bond going on right now. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've been writing the future chapters lately and believe me when I say they are so GOOD! I just can't wait for you all to read them so look forward to it! Now for the scores.**

**SCORES!**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 4**

**lilpumpkingirl - 4**

******osnapitzjera - 3**

******JoNaNaNa - 3**

**Tawny - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**a cookie for Nashi - 2**

**Nnatsuki - 2**

**Kitty2013 - 2**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 2**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**Cana Alberona - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 1**

**randomgirldadada - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**SilverIce0 - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

******Bet you didn't know that** banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Dragon's Feelings

.

Natsu and Igneel were busily training, attacking each other one after another with a barrage of moves. Igneel would often pause during the fight whenever Natsu did something wrong and correct him on it until he fixed his mistake before continuing. His son was a fast learner though and didn't mess up many times, he was truly a dragon at heart.

A few Fire Dragon Slayer moves later, Natsu stood where he was, across from Igneel, breathing heavily. Training nonstop for two hours did that to the boy, but he still at energy to go on. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm then took off his shirt. The material stuck to his skin as he pulled it off; he tossed it on the floor beside him enjoying the cool breeze that hit his chest.

Natsu sighed out and peeked over at his teacher, she was sitting alone in the plains writing in a notebook. While her family was training Lucy took this time to prepare Natsu's next lesson, not wanting to waste her time on just sitting there and watching them. She did have her first-aid bag next to her though, ready for whenever Igneel would call her. She wasn't needed yet so at the moment she was busy writing down words.

Now that Natsu knew the alphabet, she was going to teach him how to read before going back to mathematics. Lucy's goal was for Natsu to be just as smart as she was, but would probably settle at half as smart... maybe ever a quarter. She figured if he knew how to read, write, count and eat probably, plus manners, that he'd be able to survive in the human towns.

"What's wrong my son? You're daydreaming." Igneel said putting his guard down.

"Why does Lucy never do anything?" Natsu asked turning towards his Father.

Igneel looked questionably at his son, "what do you mean? She's your teacher, she teaches you, and your... nurse. She patches you up too." He told him.

"I know that, but I mean train like us. Can she not learn dragon slayer magic too?" Natsu asked.

"You were chosen by me to learn my magic son, not her, so no. She can't learn our magic, but that doesn't mean she can't have a magic of her own. Another reason I picked that young one over there is because of her abilities as a mage, it's not much but I knew she was training before she came to live with us." Igneel told him.

"Training in what? What kind of magic was it? Was it a powerful one?! Does that mean Lucy can fight against me?!" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Why don't you go ask her?"

Natsu didn't need to be told twice.

"Hey! Lucy!" He yelled running over to her.

Lucy looked up from her work and closed her notebook. She placed it on the grass beside her and stood up, wiping her butt free of dirt.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Nope, I was wondering what kind of magic you know?!" Natsu asked.

"Magic? Oh... well," Lucy frowned a little and looked away from him.

Seeing this, Natsu frowned as well and wondered what was the matter with the girl.

"Um, well... you see my Mother was teaching me her magic. I was training to be a celestial spirit mage." Lucy answered after a while.

"Celesal spirit mage?" Natsu repeated.

Lucy giggled and shook her head, "suh," she stared.

"Suh," Natsu repeated.

"Les."

"Les."

"T."

"T"

"Al."

"Al."

"Suh-les-T-al."

"Suh-les-T-al, celestial. Celestial!" Natsu cheered.

"Very good Natsu." Lucy praised.

"So yeah, what's a celes-tial spirit mage?"

"Um... well our magic is used by celestial spirit gate keys. We summon out creatures from the keys and they come to our world with our magic." Lucy explained.

"Wow! So you can summon out monsters?! Can you do one now?!" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head, "no. I need to celestial spirit key to summon out something and my Mother has all of them. Right now I'm just... normal." Lucy told him.

"Hmmm," Natsu hummed.

"Igneel! Find Lucy this key she talks about so she can start training with us!" Natsu ordered his Father.

Igneel chuckled, "it's not so simply my boy. Celestial spirit keys are hard to find. Even though there are mage shops that sell them, the towns near us aren't nearly as big and populated to have them. And if I were to go to a bigger town, I risk getting attack by mages myself." Igneel explained.

"But you're strong Father! You can take all of them on!"

"That I could, but many innocent lives would be in danger and that..."

Natsu sighed, "is a bad thing. Alright, still though. If Lucy doesn't train with her key magic, how will she get any stronger?" He asked.

"It's alright Natsu, I'm sure when I return home I'll get caught up on everything I've missed." Lucy told him.

Natsu stared at her and blinked... return home? What was his teacher talking about?

"But this is your home," he said.

"Oh I know, I meant when I return to my old home with my other family." Lucy further explained.

"... but you're never going back. You're going to stay with our Father and I forever, isn't that right Father?" Natsu asked.

Igneel turned the other way and didn't respond, knowing a secret he could not tell his son at the moment. Natsu frowned and looked back at Lucy, who was simply staring at him.

"No! You can't go home, you can never go back! You're my teacher, you're Igneel's daughter! You have no home to go back too!" Natsu whined.

"I can't stay here forever though." Lucy told him.

"Yes you can!"

"We're going to grow up Natsu, we can't live in the forest forever. Soon we'll have to leave the nest just like a baby bird."

"We aren't birds, we're dragons! And dragons never leave the nest! Even if they did, I'm sure they'd travel in packs!" Natsu complained.

"That's wolves Natsu."

"Shut up! You can't leave and that's final!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy started to get irritated hearing the same thing over and over again. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned over to him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled in his face.

"Can too! You aren't leaving!"

"Of course I'm not right now! If I did who would be able to teach and heal you?"

"You can't leave ever!"

"I can't stay here forever either though!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"ENOUGH! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Igneel roared.

He grabbed Natsu in his claw and lifted him up, bringing him to his face.

"Lucy here isn't leaving anytime soon alright? So enough fighting!" He told his son.

"But she-"

"BUT NOTHING! She's going to stay with us for many years to come, so stop acting so childish!" Igneel told him.

Even though he was a child to begin with. Natsu pouted and wiggled his way out of Igneel's grasp, once out he jumped down on the ground and started walking away into the forest.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out running after him.

Igneel stopped her though, "he's just cranky. He'll return on his own sooner or later."

Lucy frowned and watched Natsu's fleeting figure before returning back to her notes.

"I'm not staying here forever am I?" She asked.

Igneel couldn't tell if she was sad or happy about that with the tone of her voice. He answered her honestly though.

"I'm afraid not."

Lucy nodded in understandment and started packing up her notebook and pencils.

"If not, how long will I be staying?" She asked.

Igneel laid down to the girl's level and watched her.

"How long do you want to stay?" He asked.

Lucy bit her lip.

"I know you saved me because I was all alone, and I'm very grateful for that. I'm not so sure myself though, I mean I like you and Natsu Papa." Lucy answered.

"But?"

She sighed, "but I miss my Father and Mother, and all my servants and friends."

Igneel sighed also, "I'm sorry I have to say this but you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"I'm okay with that Papa, you've shown me so much love that I never received from my other Father. I'm happy here, you and Natsu really pay attention to me and talk to me all the time! I'm never lonely at all like I was before, and, and-" Lucy sniffed and fell down to her knees, rubbing her hands against her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

Igneel frowned and nudged his daughter with a claw.

"It was a hard life, living with your family?" He asked.

"Mother was always there for me, Father saw me sometimes when he could but Mother always explained how busy work was. I didn't have many friends since I wasn't allowed to go outside much, but all the servants were really nice. I always tried my best to learn everything I could and to please everyone, but, but..."

"It's alright little one, no need to shed tears." Igneel said lifted Lucy up.

He held her against his cheek and let her try to wrap her arms around him as she cried into his scales.

"I always wanted to go outside and play with the other kids, Mother would play with me but it was never the same as with Natsu." She whined.

Little did they know that Natsu was standing in hearing distance, leaning his back against a tree. He peeked from behind it and saw Lucy's small figure against his Father's big one.

"I was never alone, but I always felt lonely without Mother by my side. She always greeted me with such warmth." Lucy mumbled.

"Are you lonely now Lucy?" Igneel asked.

Lucy sniffed and shook her head, "no. Now I have you and Natsu beside me and I'm always feeling warm."

"Papa's glad about that and so is Natsu. The reason he acted like that though is because he's just like you, he's never had any friends either. It's always just been him and me in this forest so I don't know if he's ever been lonely." Igneel told her.

Natsu shook his head, that wasn't true. He loved being here with Igneel, not once did he ever feel lonely or sad about anything... that is... until that argument he had a while ago about Lucy leaving.

"He's grown quite fond of you, you know. You've become his first friend so of course he wouldn't want you to leave us. He wants to stay friends with you forever." Igneel said.

Lucy giggled and smiled, "me too! I want to be with Natsu forever! You too Papa, maybe we can all move back to my home! Natsu could stay with me and I'm sure they'd let you live there too Papa!"

Igneel chuckled, "dragons and humans don't mix so well my daughter and Natsu isn't educated enough to live with humans. He'd burn your house right to ground.

"I guess your right." Lucy sighed.

"Seasons change though little one and time moves forward. We often don't know what will happen in the future so let's enjoy today while we can." Igneel said.

Lucy looked up at him and listened to his words of wisdom.

"Your fate may be to leave us one day, just like how Natsu's fate is to become a Dragon Slayer and leave one day also, but until that day presence itself you should enjoy the times we have left together to the fullest. Leave no regrets behind you when you continue on with your journey."

"No regrets." Lucy mumbled.

"No regrets," Natsu mumbled the same.

He wiggled his nose and shook his head before running deep into the forest, a certain destination in mind.

"Thanks Papa, I'll try to stop fighting with Natsu." Lucy said.

Igneel chuckled, "by all means fight with him. Do whatever you want daughter, he is your student, just like I'll do whatever I want with you and Natsu because you two are my children. And like how Natsu would do whatever he wants just because he is himself. I just want my children to be happy Lucy, that is what makes me a happy dragon."

"I am happy Papa! Super happy! Sure I miss my old home but this one is much better!... Except bathrooms, I don't like peeing in the forest." Lucy mumbled embarrassedly.

Igneel broke down in laughter, his laughs echoing through the whole entire forest that even Natsu could hear him and he was miles away. Lucy smiled up at her Papa and started laughing too.

"That's something you can miss," Igneel grinned.

"Okay, so we're both happy. What about Natsu?"

"He's happy everyday I train him and everyday he plays with you." Igneel answered.

"But what if I start training with him?" Lucy asked.

Igneel scowled, "you cannot learn the art of dragon slayer magic littler one."

"Fine, but what about just fighting? I can punch!" Lucy said bawling her fist in the air.

"That you can, I don't think Natsu would enjoy beating up his teacher though."

"Why not? I enjoy beating him up when he doesn't listen as my student?" Lucy asked.

"Hahaha, that is true but you are different from him. He is a man while you are a woman, there's a certain attraction between him and you plus it's never right for a man to hit a woman." Igneel explained.

Lucy repeated his words in her head, nodding at them except for one thing.

"What do you mean by, attraction?" She asked.

"Lucy, do you know what attraction means?" Igneel asked.

"Um, does it have to do something with love?"

"Correct, but not with love, with being in love."

"So Natsu's in love with me? Like Mother is with Father?"

"No, no my dear. Natsu is way to thick headed to realize that, but he is fond of you and wants to protect you."

Lucy started thinking about it.

"So... he's going to be in love with me?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows what fate has in store for the two of you, I wouldn't be surprised if he did though."

"And... you're going to fall in love with me?" Lucy asked next.

Igneel's old dragon eyes widened, "hahahaha! Dear no Lucy, I'm much too old for that."

"But aren't you fond of me and want to protect me?" Lucy asked.

"Seems you don't understand it my dear."

"Teach me then! I want to understand! I want to know!" Lucy whined jumping up and down.

Igneel placed Lucy back onto the ground and watched her.

"Alright little one, think of this. You've seen your Mother and Father kiss and hug before right?" Igneel asked.

Lucy thought about it, "yeah. Mother says that's grown up things though."

"Correct, now what would you think about doing that with Natsu?"

Lucy scrunched up her nose and twisted her face, "yuck. Natsu's an idiot!"

Igneel laughed, "that he is. That's what being in love is though, wanting to be near your mate. What I feel for you is love though."

Lucy nodded, started to understand. "So being in love and just being loved is two different things?" She asked.

"Now you are getting it my child."

"Okay but what about Natsu? Is he being loved or being in love with me?" Lucy asked cocking her head to the side.

"Only time can tell for that one my dear, love is a strange thing. You are a very beautiful girl so he might be attracted to you on a deeper unknown level that might blossom into love, or he might just always love you as his teacher. Either way I want you to be careful with boys Lucy. Some men will try and take advantage of cute girls like you so always stay on your toes. I'm trying to raise Natsu up to be a gentlemen so I know he'll protect you if the time ever comes." Igneel said.

"You lost me again, what time?"

"Well, the time you choose whether or not you love Natsu or love another man. Whatever you choose just remember Natsu will always be there to protect you."

Lucy smiled hearing this, "really? So Natsu and I will still know each other when we're older?"

Igneel raised his head and looked up towards the sky.

"I've heard humans speak of how big the world truly is, but I don't see it that way. It's actually a very small place Lucy, who knows what will happen. When the times comes you two might go your separate ways or you might stay together, even if separated though just remember we are all connected."

"That's because we're family right?" Lucy asked.

Igneel nodded then smiled sadly, "exactly. So if one day you leave, or Natsu leaves... or even if I leave just remember, our family bond is strong and we'll always meet up with each other again some day."

"Alright Father, I'll try really hard not to forget that... but still! I don't want to love a- oops, to be IN love with a dragon! I want a prince like in the fairy tales!" Lucy cheered.

"Have you heard the story about the dragon turning into a prince though?" Igneel asked, planning to give his son a fighting chance if he ever decides to be in love with the girl.

Lucy's eyes started sparkling, "tell me! Tell me!" She cheered.

"Alright, alright, let's see if this old dragon remembers how it goes." Igneel said trying to recall the children's story Beauty and The Beauty, exchanging beast for dragon though.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I had some really good reviews this time around, some real good ones. I don't want to single anyone out, but if you sent me a funny review then you know who you are. Thanks for that. I'm eating Pocky while I'm updating this chapter, it's partly raining outside my room and I have recently hung up a GIANT poster of Rurouni Kenshin and friends in my room. It's weird though because everyone one is looking up, so when I'm lying all my floor they still seem to be looking up at me.**

**Anyways, thanks for my reviews. I've had a little bump in the future chapter, I can't remember what I was going to write next but I'm sure I'll remember sooner or later. Have a nice day everyone, though I'm sure you will after reading this cute chapter. One more thing, some reviewers reviewed me facts that I didn't know and I thought that was kind of cute, so thanks for that.**

**SCORES!**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 4**

**lilpumpkingirl - 4**

******osnapitzjera - 4**

******JoNaNaNa - 4**

**Tawny - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**a cookie for Nashi - 2**

**Nnatsuki - 2**

**Kitty2013 - 2**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 2**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**Cana Alberona - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 1**

**randomgirldadada - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**SilverIce0 - 1**

**Cana Alberona - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

******Bet you didn't know that,** on average, people fear spiders more than they do death.

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Student Returns

.

Natsu came back some hours later, when the sun was barely starting to set over their forest. He didn't come back unscratched or empty handed though. As he walked out of the forest and towards the plains he saw Igneel sleeping on his back, wings stretched out wide, and Lucy making a necklace from flowers that grew around her. Lucy heard the grass rustling ahead of her and looked up to see if Natsu had returned. When she saw him, blood oozing down his forehead with random scratches all over his body, Lucy dropped her flower necklace immediately and ran to get her medical bag before running towards him.

"Natsu?! What happened?" She screamed out.

Igneel still laid fast asleep, oblivious to what was happening around him. His tail twitched slightly when Lucy scream though.

"Um, well the humans weren't happy that I didn't have any money." Natsu said dropping his things to scratch the back of his head.

"Humans? Money? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Natsu said blushing slightly.

That's when Lucy noticed the pink material on the floor beside him, she bent down to reach it but Natsu smacked her hand away.

"Ow," she hissed, sniffing.

"No! I mean, here!" Natsu said bending down to pick it up.

He held it out in front of him and towards Lucy.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry!" He blushed shoving it into her hands.

Lucy took the object and held it away from her, it was a dress. A very simple and plain pink dress with a red ribbon around neckline.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Um, well! Ugh, I thought you'd be happy if I got you that." Natsu sighed.

"I am! I'm happy! I'm really, really happy! Thank you Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu rubbed his nose, "yeah, I mean your welcome. Father told me once that girls like girly things and clothes with no pants so I got that for you."

Lucy blinked, "you went to a human town just to get this for me?" She asked.

Natsu nodded, "well yeah. We're family and I've been meaning to tell you this and haven't, but there's a hole in the back of your skirt." He laughed.

"WHAT!?" Lucy screeched trying to look at her butt.

Natsu continued to laugh as he fell on the floor while Lucy finally saw the small hole on the back of her skirt. It wasn't that big, but it was noticeable and you could clearly see her white undies through it. Her reaction was so funny to Natsu that he almost forgot his second gift.

"I also got you this!" Natsu cheered holding up a ball.

Lucy's eyes widened once she saw it, forgetting all about the hole in her skirt.

"I saw some kids playing with it in town and took it, since you can't train I figured we could play together sometimes!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy launched herself at Natsu, hugging his neck tightly. Natsu stood completely still, not knowing what else to do at this moment.

"Thank you, so much Natsu." She whispered in his ear.

Natsu looked away and started rubbing her head, hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Lucy whined pulling away.

She saw his cut on his forehead, which was still bleeding, and put her dress down. Opening up her bag she pulled out a cloth and bandage and started to clean the wound.

"All better." She said rubbing the bandage in place.

At that exact moment Igneel curled up his wings and rolled over, his eyes opening drowsily. "Son. You're back." He yawned.

Lucy stood up, picking up her dress, and glared at her Father.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I HAD A HOLE IN MY SKIRT?!" She yelled turning red.

Igneel blinked as he started sweating, he looked away from his daughter and started humming lightly.

"I hadn't noticed."

"LIAR!" She yelled then stalked off into the forest to changer her outfit.

She paused for a second though, remembering her conversation with Igneel before, and looked back at Natsu.

"You aren't allowed to fall in love with me!" She yelled pointing a finger at him.

Natsu blinked, "what?"

"You can love me but you can't fall in love with me! Alright?! If you do I'll never forgive you." She pouted before continuing her walk.

Natsu looked at his Father for guidance, "what is she talking about?"

Igneel yawned, "I've already explained once today my boy, ask me another day."

Natsu just shrugged and stood up, picking up the ball with him.

"Where'd you go?"

"Human town."

"Is that where you got the ball?"

"Yup, Lucy can play now and be happy right?" Natsu asked smiling at his Father.

Igneel raised an eyebrow, "it's not good to eavesdrop."

Natsu frowned, "what does eavesdrop mean?"

"When you listen to a conversation between two people that you weren't suppose to hear."

Natsu's frown thickened, "what does conversation mean?"

"When two people are talking pri-" Igneel was about to say privately but knew his son wouldn't know the word so he changed it, "alone."

"Oh, then alright! I just... wanted to make Lucy happy and smile again." Natsu mumbled holding the ball to his face.

Igneel smiled also, proud of his son.

"She won't be lonely with us... right?" He asked.

"I don't think so my child."

"We'll never let her feel that way again, it's not a pleasant feeling... being alone." Natsu sighed.

Igneel reached for Natsu and picked him up.

"Hey, we'll never allow you to be alone either." He told him.

Natsu nodded and smiled, throwing the ball in the air before catching it again.

"Natsu! Papa! How do I look?!" Lucy asked coming back into the clearing.

The dress Natsu had stolen for her was a little to big and sagged a little, other than that though it looked quite pretty on Lucy... at least... Natsu liked to think so when he saw her. Igneel saw the blush rising to his son's cheek and chuckled, maybe one day he'll like her or maybe not. Judging on how his son looked right now staring at her and on how his blush darkened when Lucy spun around in her dress and started thanking Natsu over and over again... Igneel didn't really know what to put his money on.

Sure it was clear that he was attracted to her, but his son was an idiot. And idiotcy always changed the outcomes of bets.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: Everyone, I have horrible news. The new Pokémon game came out, X and Y, and I have been playing it non-stop for days now. I don't know why I haven't mentioned before, but it is so bad. There's so many clothes and I don't have any money so I have to battle and battle but the clothes are so expensive! Plus for the longest this one b*tch wouldn't let me in her clothing store! And then, oh my God, trying to get a Sylveon? Forget about it, that was a dark day for BlackLynx17. A very dark day.**

**In other news for the past two days, today and yesterday, I have been working on a new fanfiction. I know I should have, since I'm not even complete with this one or Say I Love You, but the idea was genius and I started writing. When I finish writing the ending for Say I Love You, I'll post it up. Even though this story doesn't have a name to it, I have some ideas but they all suck, the story itself is going to be amazing. I'll hope you enjoy it.**

**Now for Bet You Didn't Know. I'm getting some real reviews from you guys, constant reviews. For those who have asked me questions I've never answered, that is only because they'll be answered sooner or later in the future chapters. Don't think I'm ignoring you, I just don't want to tell you. I want for you to read it yourself and smile, thinking 'hey I wrote her about this'. Also, maybe I might have just skipped over your question. That is possible too, I read the reviews on my IPOD and not my laptop so I can't really message back because it takes a while so I try to remind myself, but don't and anyway, thanks for my reviews everyone.**

**SCORES!**

******osnapitzjera - 5**

******JoNaNaNa - 5**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 4**

**lilpumpkingirl - 4**

**Tawny - 4**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 3**

**Kitty2013 - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**a cookie for Nashi - 2**

**Nnatsuki - 2**

**Cana Alberona - 2**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 2**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Ercy Heartlet - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**randomgirldadada - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**SilverIce0 - 1**

**Snowfairy007 - 1**

**lovepeaceicecream - 1**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**jyaeshika - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that a goldfish has a memory span of three seconds. If you are a goldfish, you probably won't even remember the name of this fanfiction you are reading.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Dragon's Promise

.

It was a cold night in the forest for the Dragneel family so Igneel, wanting to make sure his newest child wouldn't freeze overnight or be cold in the slightest, decided to light a fire for her. And by fire, Igneel meant FIRE while humans would look at it as a mini bonfire of some sort. Sure, being under her Father's claws and lying against his scales would make her warm enough, but he couldn't be too careful with humans. They were fragile creatures and he'd rather not risk his daughter life on a chance that she might be warm enough.

Igneel fell asleep with no problems that night, as soon as he had settled himself down and closed his eyes he was knocked out. For his kids however, it was a little bit harder for them. Normally Natsu could fall asleep just as fast as his Father, but this night he had something on his mind. Lucy always had trouble with sleeping, so many thoughts would be on her mind that she couldn't sleep. This wasn't the case though. This time, something that has never kept her up before was keeping her up. Excitement, for the day to come.

Natsu had found (stolen) a ball for them and had promised to play with her tomorrow! Lucy playing ball with Natsu! Playing with a friend! She smiled and hugged herself as she stared into the crackling fire. Lucy's never played ball herself, because it was a commoner's toy, but she's watched other kids play it. And here she was, about to be just like all the other kids starting tomorrow!

"Derishishishi." Lucy giggled, happily though.

Natsu blinked where he laid next to her, facing their Father's scales though and not the fire.

"Lucy? You're up?" He asked.

Lucy rolled around and met Natsu's back, she poked him and his spine straightened up.

"Yup," she giggled.

Natsu turned back around and was faced with Lucy's brown eyes, fire burning behind her. He gulped, ignoring the flames for a midnight snack, and scooted down so he could be lying at the same height as Lucy.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him.

Natsu nodded.

"Really? Well that's a first, you usually sleep the exact moment when your head hits the grass and snore just as loud as Papa." Lucy giggled.

Natsu didn't know why, maybe from embarrassment after being giggled at for such a thing, but he blushed at that comment.

"Well what about you?" He asked.

"Excited for tomorrow, I've never played ball before." Lucy told him.

Natsu's eyes widened, "really?"

"Uh huh, have you?"

"Well, Igneel and I have played fire ball so it's kinda the same thing."

"Kind of Natsu, not kinda." Lucy giggled when Natsu frowned.

"Can we not teach and learn when the sun's down?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hummed, "alright. I'll try not to correct your grammar and mistakes when it's bedtime."

"Good," he nodded his head, "now the sooner you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come."

"Hey, I thought you said we couldn't teach?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhh, well then?" Natsu mumbled.

Lucy giggled and shook her head lightly, "just kidding. Good night Natsu," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Night," Natsu mumbled watching her.

He was surprised a minute later to see her eyes open back up.

"Why are you up Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu jerked back a little bit and tried to calm his racing heart. When he did, he sighed out and moved back closer to her.

"Um... I don't know how to explain... maybe thinking?..."

"You have a lot on your mind?" Lucy suggested.

Natsu smiled, "that's it, but I wouldn't call it a lot. Just one thought."

"And what thought would that be?" Lucy asked.

Natsu hummed. After 'eavesdropping' on their conversation early, as he was out doing his crimes he thought about the 'future' as Lucy so called it. Though he believed that the three of them would stay in this forest forever, could they really? Did Natsu even want to stay in the forest forever? Wasn't he curious about the outside world and other places? Natsu wasn't too familiar with curiosity so he wasn't quite sure if he ever wanted to leave the 'nest' or not... but still. Igneel mention that Lucy wasn't going to be with them forever and confirmed it! That left a funny feeling in his chest and sad thoughts on his mind.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking... I'm thinking I want us to make a promise!" Natsu blurted out.

He regretted the words right after, wanting to find a cooler way of saying it. Lucy raised her eyebrows in wonderment, a promise? Like a friendly promise? A promise between two friends with the secret hand shakes and chants promise?

"Okay, what's the promise then?" Lucy asked, excited.

Natsu cleared his breathe, "a promise that when you leave, you leave together with me! And that we'll travel together to wherever it is we want to go."

Lucy liked the sound of that promise, she had some questions though.

"What if during our journey one of us gets lost?" She asked.

Natsu thought about it, "two promises then! The second being that we'll always find each other no matter what. I'll always be able to find you."

It was the pure honesty and determination in the boy's voice that made the girl blush lightly.

"And where is Father during these promises? During our journeys?"

"Igneel will be here, protecting our home for us so we have a place to return to! Or out on our journey with us, watching us from the sky's above."

Lucy nodded, liking the answer she was given, and raised her hand.

"Alright, it's a pinky promise." She said extending her pinky.

Natsu didn't know what a 'pinky promise' was, but since they made a deal to not teach each other while the sun was down, he didn't ask and just copied what the girl did. Lucy smiled softly as she hooked her pinky with Natsu's and kept it there.

"Can I also promise to always help you when you get hurt?" Lucy yawned.

"Then I'll promise to protect you so I can get hurt so you can help me." Natsu mumbled closing his eyes.

Lucy gave a half-hearted giggle, "that defeats the purpose of the promise then," she mumbled closing her eyes the same.

"What... purpose mean?"

Lucy yawned once more, "I'll tell you in the morning," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Incase none of you read Mythical Creatures, I'm very busy at the moment and plan to be very busy for the next few days. I got a new book and I want to read it so badly, but have to update all my fanfics first before I lose myself in the story. I made things long in Mythical Creatures, but I think I'll make things short in this.**

**One thing, made a new story. Fairy Tail Meets Fairy Tales, read if you like Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales, laughter, all things joyful, romance, humor, Disney and me. Thanks for reviews everyone, you always make my day when I get to read what you all think. I've been writing fanfictions for a while now and yet you guys never ever run out of things to write that makes me laugh. Thank for that.**

**SCORES!**

**JoNaNaNa - 6**

**osnapitzjera - 5**

**lilpumpkingirl - 5**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 4**

**Tawny - 4**

**Kitty2013 - 4**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 3**

**Cana Alberona - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**a cookie for Nashi - 2**

**Nnatsuki - 2**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 2**

**Snowfairy007 - 2**

**Ercy Heartlet - 2**

**randomgirldadada - 2**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**HiILikePie1937462 - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**SilverIce0 - 1**

**lovepeaceicecream - 1**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**jyaeshika - 1**

**AlphaWolfGirl - 1**

**lolyousaidbucket - 1**

**21 - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that 101 Dalmatians and Peter Pan are the only two Disney cartoon features with both parents that are present and don't die throughout the movie. **

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Dragon's Playtime

.

"RISE AND SHINE LUCY! WAKE UP! UP! UP!" Natsu yelled out into the world.

Lucy moaned and groaned before finally opening up her eyes to see Natsu jumping up and running around wildly with a ball in his hands.

"Come on, are we playing or what?" He asked holding it over his head.

Little Lucy's stomach growling answered the question for her. She turned away from Natsu and towards their Father.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Lucy said.

Igneel made no movement or signs that he had heard her. He still laid deep in his slumber.

"Papa? Papa." Lucy said tapping his scales.

Natsu signed and rolled his eyes, dropping the ball beside him then running over to Igneel.

"Like this Lucy, WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled jumping up and kicking his Father.

He landed with ease back on his feet, and while Lucy stared with awe, Igneel still was fast asleep.

"Hmm, that usually works." Natsu mumbled walking up to his Father.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Your children are hungry, well child but I'm getting hungry now that she's hungry... anyways WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled with every kick he made.

To Igneel, if he was awake and aware, Natsu's kick would have felt like a rain drop against his skin. One gently and tiny raindrop each kick. Rain wouldn't be enough to wake up this beast, a storm though maybe. Natsu stopped a few minutes later, exhausted.

"Did you hurt him?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's pride struck a nerve, "well he's still asleep isn't he?!"

Lucy got up from under Ingeel's claw and walked over to his head. She tried shoving at his head to see if she could shake him awake, but her tiny pushes weren't doing any good. Natsu walked over deciding to help and beside her.

"On the count of three." He said.

Lucy nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" They chanted pushing their Father's head.

It tilted slightly to the right before falling back down. Lucy pouted as her stomach growled again while Natsu cursed and stomped the ground.

"YOU WILL WAKE UP IGNEEL!" He yelled before jumping up on top of his Father.

He started stomping on his snout, which you think would be enough, but it wasn't. Natsu breathed out fire and leaped towards the dragon's fins on the side of his head, sinking his fangs into them. Igneel's eyes shot wide open, scaring Lucy who was staring at his eyelids and made her fall back, then he lifted his head up so fast Natsu lost his grip and ended up falling off.

"OUCH!" Igneel roared glaring down at his children.

Lucy started to shiver under his gaze, but Natsu was used to it. He got back up to his feet and dusted his butt off while Lucy laid petrified on the ground. Igneel blinked and his glare softened when he saw his tiny daughter, then turned his head towards Natsu.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" He roared.

"Lucy was hungry and you wouldn't wake up." Natsu said dusting himself off.

Igneel's head turned towards Lucy, who flinched away.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry." She whimpered.

Seems I've gone and scared the girl, Igneel thought then patted his daughter's head with a claw.

"Don't be scared little one, waking up to someone nibbling on you isn't a pleasant way to wake." He told her.

Lucy started giggled, forgetting how scary her Father was a few minutes ago. Igneel helped her back to her feet before yawning to himself.

"I don't know why I was so tired, some breakfast coming right up through." He said stretching out his wings.

Lucy stomach started rumbling again and she blushed, pretty sure everyone heard it.

"I'll come back real soon little one." Igneel chuckled before taking off.

Lucy waved him off, wishing him a safe trip before Natsu ran over and tackled her.

"Ow," Lucy mumbled falling on the grass.

Natsu chuckled on top of her, "ball now?" He asked.

Lucy rolled over, making her on top of Natsu now.

"But Papa said he'd be back real soon."

Natsu rolled her back over, "and you really believed that?"

"Why, you don't?" Lucy asked, forgetting about the rolling.

Instead she just pushed Natsu's off of her and leaned up, wiping grass from her hair. Natsu shook his head and laughed, picking up a handful of grass so he could throw it at his teacher.

"HEY!" Lucy screamed swiping them away from her.

"Igneel is never right back, he'll be gone for hours." He said.

"Nuh huh!" Lucy whined tackling Natsu this time.

"Uh hu-" Natsu's speech was cut off when a shadow over loomed them followed by a giant boom.

Lucy jumped off of Natsu and smiled, "Papa!" She cheered.

Natsu looked up and true enough their Father had returned to them, holding an apple tree in his jaws for breakfast.

"What the? Igneel! How come you never came back real quick when I was hungry!? Huh?! Huh!" Natsu yelled leaping up and down.

Igneel dropped the tree from his jaws and started chuckling, making Natsu leaped at him and start to gnaw on his horn. Lucy ran over to the apple tree and started picking the apples from it. She held them with her dress, holding the edges to make it a bag of some sort. When her dress became filled with apples she ran away from the tree and dump the apples on the floor before running back and picking the rest of them.

Igneel and Natsu started wrestling, Natsu trying to hit Igneel while Igneel just flicked him away with his claws, while Lucy collected apples. Once she was sure she plucked all the apples from the tree she walked over to her to her family wrestling with each other and whistled loudly. Igneel and Natsu paused their match and stared at the girl.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"To make you stop, aren't you hungry?" Lucy asked nicely.

Natsu jumped down from Igneel's head and ran towards her.

"No, I meant that loud sound a while ago." He explained.

"Huh?"

"He means your whistling Lucy." Igneel said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Lucy asked then whistled.

"Yeah! How are you doing that?!" Natsu asked.

"Um.. well I just pucker my lips and blow out." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu scrunched his face together and puckered his lips, he gave a blow and a whistle came out.

"I did it!" He cheered whistling.

Lucy laughed while Igneel rolled his eyes, some chuckles coming from his jaw too. His son was so easy to amuse sometimes. Natsu ran around in a circle, whistling strong and loud as he did so. Now it may have been funny the first few seconds, but now it was downright annoying. Lucy stuck out her foot when Natsu ran passed her and tripped him, sending him flying before falling face first on the ground.

"What was that for?!" Natsu asked leaning up.

"Breakfast time." She smiled walking towards her pile of apples.

"Oh... right! Food!" Natsu cheered running towards it.

Lucy stuck her foot out again and send him flying towards the floor once again.

"HEY!" He screamed.

"First you have to count them, so we can divide them evenly." Lucy lectured.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because it's fair, start counting." Lucy told him.

"Father! Lucy's trying to starve me!" Natsu complained.

"Last time I checked son, she was the reason you woke me up to get food. Lucy's probably just as hungry as you are but she's stalling to teach you a lesson." Igneel explained.

Natsu pouted and sat himself in front of the apples glaring the whole time as he started to count. He only got as high as twenty five apples before he needed a little help from Lucy. As they counted together, Natsu learned how to count all the way to fifty-three.

"Fifty-three apples. That means we can each have twenty-six and Papa can eat the extra one unless, Papa? Did you want some apples too?" Lucy yelled turning around.

"Go ahead and eat dear, I'll go get something for myself later." Igneel yawned.

Lucy picked up the extra apple and threw it at Igneel, who leaned up and caught it in his mouth, before turning back to Natsu. His hand reached for an apple but Lucy smacked it away.

"Ow, what was that for? I counted them all!" Natsu yelled.

"Count again, twenty-six for me and you. Set them in two piles as you count." Lucy said.

Natsu rolled his eyes, wondering if he ever was going to eat an apple or not. He counted slowly, leaning against a hand, but once he heard Lucy's stomach start to growl he picked up the pace.

"Alright, say your prays then we can eat." Lucy said clapping her hands together.

Natsu did the same.

"Thank you for this meal," they recited then picked up an apple.

Natsu ate his whole, cores and everything, while Lucy bit around it. By the time he had finished his share, Lucy had only finished four of her apples and was on her fifth. Natsu looked at his empty pile then looked at Lucy's, who seemed like she had barely touched her own. He reached out to grab one but Lucy smacked his hand away.

"No, you ate your share. This is mine." She told him.

"But you have like fifty!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, do you want to count the apples again?"

"No!"

"Well then don't touch my apples!"

"FATHER!" Natsu yelled stomping to Igneel.

"She won't give me an apple!" He complained.

"You have to share now Natsu, your not the only one eating now."

"But she has a lot left! She won't finish it all!" Natsu yelled.

"How about you ask her for one nicely?"

Natsu blinked then walked back to Lucy.

"Can I have an apple?" He asked.

Lucy said nothing and bit into her apple, when Natsu didn't say anything else she shook her head.

"See!" Natsu yelled.

"Did you try please son?"

Natsu growled, "can I have an apple please?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "sure," she said handing him one.

Natsu took a huge bit out of it and Lucy frowned, she stood up and took it from his hands.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Lucy ignored him and went back to eating her breakfast.

"You forgot thank you." Igneel mentioned.

"STUPID HUMAN RULES!" Natsu yelled lighting on fire.

Lucy didn't think anything of it and waited for him to say it.

"Please!" Natsu roared.

Lucy tossed him his bitten apple.

"Thank you!" He roared next.

Lucy smiled, "your welcome."

Natsu was sure he was going to starve if he didn't start remembering his manners.

* * *

"Alright, ball now!" Natsu cheered.

"Hooray!" Lucy yelled than ran a few feet away from Natsu.

She stood up on her tip toes and started waving at him.

"Come on! Throw it!"

Natsu smiled and threw the ball towards Lucy. In return she caught in and screamed out in glee, jumping up and down before she threw the ball back towards him. Instead of catching the ball this time, Natsu instead hit it making it soar back towards Lucy. She started laughing as she ran back to catch the ball then threw it back towards Natsu.

"What's the purpose of this game Lucy?" Natsu asked kicking the ball back.

"To catch the ball! Whoever drops it first loses." Lucy said jumping up to catch it.

She laughed with every catch and grunted with everything throw, hoping Natsu wouldn't be able to catch or hit it back to her. After a few minutes, around five or six, of playing this silly game, Natsu got bored. This game was boring, all he had to do was hit the ball. It wasn't challenging at all, it was barely fun anymore! But... when Natsu saw that smile and heard that laughter coming from his teacher when he saw her catch the ball, when he saw the pure joy and fun on her face... Natsu found it kind of hard to interrupt their game.

So he pulled through and continued to hit the ball back towards Lucy, it didn't cross his mind that he could just 'pretend' to miss the ball so that their game would be over. Natsu didn't like losing so that thought was no where in his mind. So a few minutes turned into a couple, then a couple turned into a lot. Around ten to twelve minutes later while running for the ball, Lucy tripped on a pebble and missed.

"I win," Natsu said blandly, not really caring that he won at such a childish game.

But Lucy, she leaned up from the grass and started crying.

"I, missed, the, baaaaaaallll!" She cried running over to her Papa.

Natsu's eyes widened as he froze up, not knowing what to do when she cried, while Igneel's eyes widened as well, from surprise though. His daughter ran up to his tail, since it was the closest thing to her, and hugged it. She rubbing her teary face on his scales as she cried out.

"I missed, I miiiiiiiissed."

Igneel chuckled and lifted up his tail, letting it coil around Lucy as he moved it in front of his face. He swirled it around to make it resemble a swing, the end of the tail wrapping around the middle of it, Little Lucy seating on it as he gentle rocked it back and forth.

"Now Lucy, losing is nothing to cry over." Igneel told her.

Lucy looked up and wiped her tears on her arm, "but! But I missed the ball and fell!"

Igneel chucked then leaned over to licked the girl, cleaning up the dirt that lingered on her kneecaps and the tears that was left on her face. Lucy's frown turned upside down as she started laughing and wiping her face off.

"Ew Papa! Dragon slobber!" She giggled.

"Hmm, you taste good enough to eat Lucy!" Igneel chuckled darkly then placed the girl on the ground.

He leaned up his head and roared out to the heaven's above. When he looked back down fire came out of his mouth as he eyed his youngest child.

"New game, it's called don't get eating by the fire breathing dragon. I'll give you two a head start." Igneel smirked.

Lucy started screaming as she ran towards Natsu, who was just staring blankly at Igneel. How come Igneel never tried playing any childish games with him? Sure, Natsu preferred training better than playing games, but this game actually sounded fun! And how come Lucy got a lick when she was crying and hurt? Sure Natsu never cried, but he has been hurt before and all Igneel had done was send him flying towards the lake so he could wash his wounds off.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled hoping towards him.

Natsu was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't aware that Lucy was leaping towards him until she landed on him, the both of them tumbling over. When Natsu looked up to stare at Lucy and saw those tear dot eyes and heart warming smile, he found his answer. Right, because she was a _GURL_. That's why Igneel did all those things, because she was different from him.

Lucy giggled then quickly stood up, grabbing Natsu's hand and hoisting him up with her.

"Come on, Papa's going to eat us if we don't start running!" Lucy said tugging him.

Their Father may go easy on Lucy because she was a girl but Natsu felt the same way. He found himself wanting to protect Lucy, and make her happy so he quickly started running behind her holding her hand tightly.

"I know the perfect place we can hide!" Natsu cheered taking the lead.

Lucy smiled as she tried to keep up with him, "slow down! I can't go that fast."

Only for her Natsu thought as he slow downed his pace, but still dragged her as they went deeper into the forest.

"FEE-FI-FO-FUM, I SMELL THE BLOOD OF TWO LITTLE CHILDREN I'LL BE HAVING FOR DINNER! ROAR!"


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone. Here is another cute chapter of a favorite story of mine. Then again, almost all of my fanfictions are a favorite of mine. I'm unsure of what I'm writing right now because I'm watching anime and it's very distracting. I'll just end my author's note by saying, HI! THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS! ENJOY! **

**SCORES!**

******JoNaNaNa - 6**

******osnapitzjera - 6**

**lilpumpkingirl - 5**

**Kitty2013 - 5**

**Tawny - 5**

**Kyria Tsukiyo - 4**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail - 3**

**Cana Alberona - 3**

**IReadThisFanfic - 2**

**Midna3Niwa - 2**

**a cookie for Nashi - 2**

**Nnatsuki - 2**

**LuckyLifeSmile - 2**

**Snowfairy007 - 2**

**Ercy Heartlet - 2**

**randomgirldadada - 2**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**missmena-nya - 1**

**RainSeven07 - 1**

**sereneskydragonslayer - 1**

**HiILikePie1937462 - 1**

**Miho - 1**

**Acemoneybags - 1**

**chummy66 - 1**

**LunaWolfxoxo - 1**

**sasunaru1123 - 1**

**SilverIce0 - 1**

**lovepeaceicecream - 1**

**Reallyfanofstories - 1**

**jyaeshika - 1**

**AlphaWolfGirl - 1**

**lolyousaidbucket - 1**

** 21 - 1**

**Amy - 1**

**Here is today's useless fact.**

**Bet you didn't know that a company in Taiwan makes dinnerware out of wheat, so you can eat your plate.**

.

Bet You Didn't Know

.

Lesson Number 3: How To Carry A Lady

.

Little Lucy had been living with the Dragneel family for 1 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours and 46 minutes. Throughout her stay with the Dragneel's Lucy has noticed something. She didn't know exactly where she lived. Sure she knew that her family lived in a forest and that far away from the forest was a human town and that there was a lake near her sleeping grounds, but that was all she knew.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy decided to stop for a minute and look around her surroundings. Where Lucy, Natsu, and Igneel lived specifically was on a grassy plain in the forest. It had to be an acre long, maybe one and a half of just luscious green grass. Trees surrounded their grass plain and from a certain view from up in the sky, as Lucy remembered the last time Igneel flew her around, their plains was in shape of a crooked rectangle.

During the night Igneel rested in the middle of the plains with his children near him and during the day, they would run around at least half of the acre to play. Lucy noticed the dried up and dead grass in shape of her Father's figure, telling her that Igneel always rested there. There were rocks sticking up from the ground and random tree trucks some places also leading Lucy to believe that Papa must have cut the forest down to make this little clearing here.

This place seemed peaceful and the perfect place to live, right under the warm sun and the sparkling night sky, but Lucy wondered. When it was raining, where did they sleep? Just out in the rain? Or did they seek the forest for shelter? Or maybe Igneel stretched out his wings to shield Natsu from the rain while he gets wet. Lucy wondered and pondered at this for a while before asking.

"Papa? Where do we sleep when it rains?" Lucy asked.

Igneel looked up, he was currently playing ball with his son only using his tail. He enjoyed watching how Natsu would get frustrated and tell him to stop being lazy and play seriously. When Lucy had asked him this he set the ball down, putting their game on pause.

"When it rains, there is this cave a few minutes, by flight, over there in the north. Natsu and I usually take shelter in there." Igneel answered.

"Oh, then how come we don't just live there? Wouldn't it be easier?" Lucy asked.

"No! That cave is dark and smelly and has bats! Plus it's all closed off and scrunched up, I hate that cave!" Natsu complained.

"We did live there in the beginning little one, but it turns out Natsu has a problem with small places. He, as he so put it, rather able to run around and be free and wild then locked up in a dark cave with only one exit and walls at almost his every turn."

"Oh, I understand now. I don't think I'd like to live in a cave either." Lucy mumbled stroking her hands through the grass blades.

This home they had, it was perfect. Lucy's never felt such freedom before in her whole entire life as she did when living here. She picked herself up and dusted off her dress before taking off her shoes. She placed them neatly beside each other before she started stretching. The two Dragneel's watched the little one with curiosity in their eyes as they watched her bend and twist, stretching out her bones. Once Lucy was done she took a deep breath then took off, running down the plains all the way towards the other side.

Natsu watched in fascination at how fast his teacher was running then smiled, he stood up too and started running after her. Kids, Igneel thought shaking his head as he watched his own run freely and wild. Lucy, having the head start, was able to reach the end of the plains first and rested herself against a tree. Natsu caught up a few seconds later and passed out on the grass, a grand grin on his face as he panted.

"I've never," pants, "felt so alive." Lucy panted.

"Race you back!" Natsu yelled jumping to his feet.

He started taking off back towards Igneel but Lucy didn't run after him. She didn't have the energy to so instead she just jogged, then walked, before collapsing from exhaustion and falling on the grass. She had attempted to crawl her way to victory but stopped soon after and just laid there looking dead. Natsu reached Igneel and cheered, looking behind him for Lucy.

"Father, Lucy's already worn out, are all girls this weak?" Natsu asked.

"Some Natsu, others are just as strong as men. Some even stronger." Igneel answered.

Natsu snorted, "I'd like to see the day when a woman is stronger than me."

Igneel chuckled at his son making Natsu wonder what was so funny? He soon forgot his worries when he heard his teacher moaning.

"I'm going to go help Lucy out," he said then started running back towards her.

He stopped at Lucy's dead looking figure, bending down on his knees to see if she was still breathing.

"Still feel alive?" He asked.

Lucy giggled lightly, "more like tired. Carry me back."

Natsu jumped back up, "what? No!"

"Come on, aren't you suppose to be a big, bad, strong dragon slayer? And you can't even carry a six year old girl back to her Papa?" Lucy asked.

Natsu glared at her then bend down again, he wrapped his arms around her figure and while using his legs, lifted her up into the air and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"AHHH! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO CARRY A GIRL LIKE THIS?!" Lucy screamed in his ear as Natsu started walking back towards Igneel.

One arm was wrapped around her hip while Natsu placed his other hand on her butt to make sure she didn't slip or fall off.

"AHHH! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT! PAPA!" Lucy screamed struggling.

"Stop moving! You're the one who asked me to carry you back!" Natsu growled.

"Carry! Not man-handle or treat me like luggage!" Lucy screamed.

When Natsu reached Igneel he dropped Lucy right on her butt, vowing to never again carry that girl anywhere. She nearly made his ears bleed, Natsu stuck his pinky finger it it and pulled out some wax. He rolled it up into a ball then flicked it into the grass.

"PAPA! DID YOU TEACH NATSU HOW TO CARRY A LADY LIKE THAT?!" Lucy screamed at her Father.

"No actually, I didn't." Igneel answered honestly.

Lucy huffed and stood back up, facing towards Natsu.

"Alright Natsu, if you're ever going to get a girl, who isn't me, then you're going to need to know how to carry her PROPERLY!" Lucy lectured.

Natsu just rolled his eyes and breathed out some fire. Lucy saw this, her eye twitching, then jumped on Natsu's back.

"Hey!" He yelled complaining.

Lucy wound her arms around Natsu's neck while her legs just dangled.

"This is how you carry a girl, expect you hold onto her legs." She told him.

Natsu sighed and lifted up his arms, holding onto Lucy's legs like instructed. He could feel her breath in his ears and down his neck and shook the feeling away, not liking the sensation it was giving him.

"Do you understand Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, now." Natsu said before dropping her.

Lucy's arms were still around his neck though so she didn't fall, she landed on her feet before letting go of him.

"Another way to hold a girl is like a princess!" Lucy cheered, her eyes sparkling.

"Princess? Yuck." Natsu said sticking his tongue out.

Lucy walked towards Natsu's front side and got into position.

"Alright, now I'm going to jump up and your going to hold your arms out to catch me, like a ball kind of! Ready?" Lucy asked.

She didn't wait for Natus's reply, she jumped up towards him and Natsu, feeling very confused at the moment for not getting a good enough explanation, panicked and heard one thing, hold out arms. He held his arms out and almost fell down once he felt Lucy's weight on them but held his ground. Lucy leaned back before wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck to stay secure. She sighed out, relieved he had caught her.

"Okay, this is another acceptable way to carry a girl." Lucy said nodding her head.

"Acceptable?"

"A bigger word for right or good."

Lucy looked up at Natsu and blinked, the way he was holding her right now seemed like a Prince holding a Princess. This was exactly like a scene from the story Igneel had told her, how the Princess fell out of a tree and the dragon had caught her. Natsu stared back down at Lucy and smiled, making her blush wondering if he had heard what she was thinking of.

"I see." Natsu said.

See? See! Natsu was a mind reader! Lucy's blush darkened and wondered if Natsu could be reading her mind now? Apparently not since Natsu had dropped his arms and made Lucy fall. Lucy squeaked on the way down but was able to catch herself on her feet.

"My turn!" Natsu cheered.

"Huh?" Lucy asked for a repeat of words but it was too late.

Natsu had jumped towards Lucy, expecting her to catch him, making the both of them tumble down.

"Hey! You were suppose to catch me!" Natsu whined landing on her.

Lucy bit her lip and glared at Natsu.

"PAPA! WHY IS MY STUDENT SUCH AN IDIOT?!"


End file.
